Alfa Omega
by Violette Moore
Summary: Universo Alterno (Omegaverso) Damian es un Omega, lo que lo convierte en un defecto como asesino. R'as ordena su muerte, ¿Podrá Batman salvarlo? o existirá algún otro alfa que pueda ayudarlo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Universo Alterno / Omegaverse.**_  
 _Para:_ **_Lady Wayne al Ghul._**  
Los personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente la trama.

* * *

 **—.o.O.o.—**

 **Alfa / Omega.**

 **1.- Nieve.**

 **.**

El invierno en Ciudad Gótica, siempre cubría las calles de una espesa capa de nieve, era la temporada favorita de los Gotamitas, no solo por la belleza del paisaje, sino porque era la temporada de mas baja actividad delictiva. Las familias podían salir a toda hora con sus amantes e hijos, compartir besos debajo de guirnaldas y promesas de eternidad en lo profundo de callejones oscuros.

Sí; era la época del año en que el viento susurraba canciones de prosperidad y no gritos angustiosos de piedad, Gordon podía volver a su casa a horas decentes de la noche, calentar café para él y chocolate para su mujer y los críos.

Esta escena era común en el interior de más de una casa, con excepción claro está de la imponente y lúgubre, mansión Wayne.

Ahí el escenario era totalmente distinto, el guardián de la morada hacía rato que se había retirado, tenía familiares en Londres y su amo procuraba que pasara las festividades con ellos.

La familia, Alfred. La familia es primero. Y en tiempos más jóvenes esa familia los había incluido a ellos dos, pero desde hacía tres años, ya no.

Las luces se habían apagado, tanto en el recibidor, cocina, biblioteca, largo de los pasillos y por supuesto, en el cuarto de baño, que por todo lugar constituía el ultimo en que habían retozado. La iluminación que los coloreaba era pobre, apenas un débil halo, pero a Dick se le antojaba romántico, descubrir las formas de su amado, del que era consorte y constituía su total redención, entre las sombras de luz de una vela.

Bruce lo levantó con sus fuertes brazos, aspirando todo de él y al mismo tiempo permitiendo que aquel bebiera todo de él, sus humores mezclados juntos, formaban un perfume que hablaba, del hambre, el deseo, la historia que entre fuego y sangre hizo que se volvieran uno. Lo levantó, desnudo como estaba por arriba de sus caderas, el joven omega, enredo las piernas por el contorno de su cuerpo, se aferró a su cuello y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sabía qué era lo que se venía. Y más pronto que tarde sucedió.

Una mordida alojada entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdos, era el lugar donde Bruce lo marcaba siempre que estaban próximos a hacer el amor y sin importar la cantidad de años o de veces que lo hicieran, él seguía sintiendo la misma devoción e intensidad que en su primera vez. Jadeo como un loco, gritó un improperio, de nada servía gritar su nombre, puesto que Bruce, ya sabía que su pequeño, pertenecía a él, y a nadie más. Sus cuerpos sudaron juntos, exudaron más de ese perfume que los volvía uno, encontraron sus ojos, entre el dolor y el placer a medida que Wayne lo cargaba de nuevo y conducía a su compañero a la cama.

Había una oscura sonrisa en los ojos azules de Dick y una sincera sonrisa en los de Bruce.

El pacto una vez más volvía a ser hecho.

Aquel que decía a todo el que se acercara, que Bruce Wayne demandaba posesión sobre Richard Grayson, y éste correspondía por igual. Eran amantes, si; eso era un hecho pero más allá de eso, tenían un vínculo.

Comenzaron la cópula entre más besos y caricias ansiosas, era el celo del mas joven, lo que quería decir que Dick demandaba todo de él, y como orgulloso Alfa que era, Bruce estaba dispuesto a otorgarlo. Besó sus labios, como solamente él sabía hacerlo, al tiempo que recorría su piel con la mano diestra y sostenía sus brazos por lo alto con la izquierda. Los omegas gozaban con dejarse hacer, eran débiles de carácter, la mayoría de ellos lo era así, pero su pequeño no.

—Dámelo…—demandó con sus ojos de fuego, Bruce enloquecía cada que le dedicaba esa mirada, lo penetraría hasta hacerlo sangrar, pero primero necesitaba que tomara esa puñetera pastilla. La que impedía que concibieran un niño. De no ser por la ingeniería de Industrias Wayne, él y su protegido, ya estarían rodeados de niños. Ninguno tenía intención de eso, al menos no, por los siguientes seis o diez años. Liberó sus brazos y sus labios, Dick, se colocó por detrás de él, aspirando su aroma, parecía que jamás se cansaría de él, y eso lo alentaba, buscó en el cajón junto a la cama, el bendito frasco estaba ahí, extrajo el contenido con torpeza, se colocó dos pastillas diminutas y redondas en la punta de la lengua, Lucius Fox decía que solo bastaba con una, pero él no había visto la forma obsesiva y demandante en que se tomaban. Beso los labios de Dick, de nueva cuenta, haciendo que con el beso tragara las pastillas y los demás fue historia.

A medida que culminaban el hambre se satisfacía y el cansancio llegaba, casi siempre era Dick, el que se dormía primero, pegándose a él, colocando la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el latir del corazón amado y él lo apretaba a su piel, aspirando su aroma y removiendo los cabellos negros, esta noche fue la excepción. Se sentía inquieto, como en aquellas ocasiones que algún enemigo se encontraba cerca. Enumeró mentalmente todas las amenazas posibles, muchos de ellos estaban en Arkham, él se encargó personalmente de romperles el alma a golpes y arrastrar sus osamentas hasta esa morada.

Ninguno escaparía, al menos no durante el invierno.

Una imagen penetró de pronto su cabeza, una que no reconoció de inmediato, se levantó de la cama, los instintos de protección alerta.

Nieve.

Había nieve en lo que su mente mostraba, pero no reconocía el lugar. Algunas veces, las personas que salvaba conseguían vincularse a él, las emociones de los altercados eran tan fuertes que en su desesperación, los omegas se entregaban a él. No que fuera por los callejones desvirgando jóvenes en celo, ¡Por Dios, no! Pero le mostraban su vulnerabilidad y cadencia, de modo que si volvían a estar en peligro, él lo sabía.

La imagen que le mostraban era confusa, de hecho no se parecía en nada a alguna otra que hubiera visto, la cabeza dolió en su intento por descifrarla, dejó escapar un gruñido que despertó a su compañero de alcoba, Dick, se levantó de inmediato y fue por él, que ya estaba doblado sobre las rodillas y soltando un juramento.

—¿Que pasa? —Bruce negó, luchando por no perder la conciencia. Alguien necesitaba su ayuda, era un omega, apenas un niño y estaba en la nieve. Tuvo su primer celo y fue arrojado a la nieve. Dick se horrorizo al escuchar su relato, cualquiera podría hacer lo indecible con un omega recién despertado. Bruce intentó recabar más datos, el niño le hablaba aterrado, anegado en llanto, no a él, sino a su...

— _Madre, no me dejes aqu_ í _._ ¡ _Ay_ ú _dame, por favor!_ ¡ _Te lo ruego!_

—¡ _Eres un monstruo!_

Bruce se levantó de inmediato al reconocer la fémina figura de ojos verdes y cabello castaño que golpeaba y arrastraba al niño, era Thalía.

 _Su Thal_ í _a._

Soltó otro bramido, propio de los que descargaba cuando estaba totalmente fuera de sus cabales y que conseguía hacer temblar de la cabeza a los pies hasta al mismísimo Killer Crok, su amante permaneció en su sitio, se había levantado a su vez, pero lo conocía de sobra como para saber que no iba a escuchar, ni hacer otra cosa que no fuera la que dictara su espíritu justiciero, aún así necesitaba saber la naturaleza de lo que había visto.

—Bruce…—el aludido no respondió, abandonó la recámara y guió sus pasos en dirección de la cueva, Dick, le siguió a corta distancia, vestido únicamente con las prendas interiores. Una vez ambos estuvieron ahí, el omega ayudó al alfa a enfundarse las ropas guerreras, le pasó la armadura, botas, guantes y después le colocó la capa, Bruce hizo todo esto sin mirarlo a los ojos. Su oscuridad y arrebato, a veces perturbaban al más bajo pero no por ello se amedrentó.

—¿A dónde irás? ¿Puedo ayudar? —Dick preguntó, más por acto reflejo que por que en efecto pudiera ayudar. Su celo, duraría otros dos días, no podría hacer nada en cuarenta y ocho horas que no fuera pensar en ser marcado por su Alfa, una y otra y otra vez, su rostro ruborizó de pensarlo, su boca se secó para no pronunciarlo, Bruce lo miró a los ojos, había un ligero atisbo de dolor y arrepentimiento en él, por su condición de Omega, no siempre podía acompañarlo y habían tenido auténticas peleas por ello.

La sociedad, el mundo, todos sabían que un Alfa de sangre pura como lo era él, debía estar vinculado a un Alfa que le igualara en poder, pero por alguna razón Bruce insistía en elegirlo a él. Besó sus labios con ardor y premura. Si valía la pena detenerse dos minutos por algo, era para hacer esto, luego lo separó de su lado y explicó que iría a la cede de los asesinos.

—¿Asesinos? ¿¡Tú irás a la base de la única mujer que…!?—Bruce lo hizo callar con la mirada. Aún no sabía por qué se lo dijo, pero lo hizo. En uno de sus tantos arrumacos, él confesó que la única mujer que había logrado arrebatarle más que el sueño, había sido Thalía al Ghul.

 **...**

 _Cre_ í _haberla amado, cuando_ é _ramos j_ ó _venes, la ve_ í _a en todo sue_ ñ _o, desnuda, perfecta, entregada a mi, con sus labios rojos e_ í _ntimos recovecos y como habr_ á _s de suponer, aquello no tard_ ó _en suceder. Es una Alfa de sangre de pura, su padre no se opuso al cortejo, m_ á _s cuando obtuvo lo que quer_ í _a_ …

—¿ _Se pre_ ñó _?_ — _pregunt_ ó é _l, sinti_ é _ndose ligeramente herido._

— _No, ella y su padre me aseguraron que no. S_ ó _lo quer_ í _a marcarme, Thal_ í _a me marco como suyo, pero yo no la marqu_ é _como m_ í _a._

—¿ _Por qu_ é _no?_ — _quiso saber ahora, que pasaba una mano desnuda por la marca que recientemente le hab_ í _a abierto._

— _Porque cuando estuve con ella, no se sinti_ ó _correcto. Algo se rompi_ ó _en mis ojos, un hechizo, tal vez. No lo supe con certeza, ni tampoco pregunt_ é _. Cuando me negu_ é _a marcarla, enloqueci_ ó _, me llam_ ó _de todo, abandon_ ó _el lecho, a_ ú _n con mi semen escurriendo de entre sus piernas. Dijo que me arrepentir_ í _a de hacerlo y en efecto, lo hago._

—¿ _Entonces, eres suyo?_ — _pregunt_ ó _, buscando marcas. Muchas de las que hab_ í _a en su piel ya las conoc_ í _a de memoria, las hab_ í _a dibujado una y otra vez, con dedos ansiosos y curiosos. Todas las crey_ ó _producto de su guerra contra la delincuencia en Ciudad G_ ó _tica, jam_ á _s imagin_ ó _, que pudieran significar algo m_ á _s._

— _Soy m_ í _o. Y tambi_ é _n tuyo._ — _aclar_ ó _._ — _Ella me marc_ ó _a mi, pero como dije, yo no correspond_ í _, el trato no fue cerrado, sus dientes y perfume se borraron de mi piel, su figura de mi memoria hace ya muchos ayeres. Cuando pas_ ó _el tiempo, volv_ í _a preguntar si se hab_ í _a formado un ni_ ñ _o de aquel arrebato, pero la respuesta fue no._

—¿ _Est_ á _s seguro de eso?_

— _Si lo hubiera, lo sentir_ í _a en la sangre._

—¿ _Es as_ í _como funcionan los Alfas?_

— _Los de sangre pura, al menos._

 ** _..._**

El recuerdo les produce a ambos un amargo sentimiento, Bruce vuelve a evocar la imagen del niño, es un pequeñito de nueve o diez años, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes. Rechaza la idea de que por algún designio sea suyo, él estuvo con Thalía sólo una noche, y conociendo su temperamento, su malicia oscura y taimada, se le ocurre que quizá sea una trampa.

Ella entró en su cabeza antes, no hay motivo para que lo haga ahora, pero sí hay uno para que la detenga. Él no va a soñar con esa arpía día y noche, cuando tiene un avecilla entre sábanas que es todo lo que quiere. Se despide de nuevo con una inclinación de rostro, abre la compuerta de su avión con el mando a distancia, Dick se muerde los labios, su mente se aferra desesperadamente a él, ha llegado a la misma conclusión de la trampa. Quizá esa mujer, tiene deseos de marcarlo de nuevo, de preñarse de él y la imagen de ese niño es tan sólo un señuelo. No puede perderlo, no quiere perderlo, él es un omega, eso es cierto, pero en algún punto de su linaje también hubo sangre Alfa, corre hacia él, antes de que comience a subirse al avión, lo toma de las ropas y estampa su figura contra el primer objeto que encuentra cerca, desprende su aroma, ese que únicamente pertenece a él y que debió contribuir a que Bruce se sintiera atraído por él, besa sus labios sin permiso, con atrevimiento y furia, los besa hasta romperlos, hasta dejar su marca, estúpida e infantil en él.

Bruce gime en protesta, detesta las muestras públicas de afecto, sólo son aceptables, cuando el que marca es él, pero su pequeño lo vuelve loco, le ama a un grado tal que le permite casi todo cuando se trata de él, pues si quisiera seguirlo y ponerse en peligro, lo que haría sería encerrarlo en su alcoba hasta que volviera por él. Lo despega con violencia casi asesina, el dolor de cabeza ha regresado, las imágenes de la nieve se repiten, ahora son como si estuviera corriendo.

El niño huye, corre con desespero pero sus pies son pequeños y se hunden en la nieve, su corazón late desbocado, su cuerpo que no le pertenece, su aroma se impregna por la montaña y él no entiende qué es lo que pasa. Vuelve a caer, escucha los sonidos de pasos silvestres. ¿ _Ser_ á _n los lobos?_ ¿ _O los asesinos?_ ¿ _Qui_ é _n llegara primero a dejarle una marca?_

El avión desaparece, perdiéndose en el firmamento, Dick se abraza a sí mismo para reprimir las arcadas que la separación de su Alfa le arrancan. Lo necesita cerca, cada vez más cerca pero Bruce no permitirá jamás que su necesidad, se anteponga al juramento que hizo de proteger a los demás, regresa a la alcoba que comparten, arrastrando los pies, busca en el mueble a su lado de la cama, en la parte del fondo, en una caja de metal, oculto bajo un montón de material quirúrgico se encuentra un objeto más, mandado a hacer específicamente para él, para sus noches de tormento, en ausencia de él. Ruega que regrese a salvo. Siempre lo hace así, cuando no puede acompañarlo y lo seguirá haciendo hasta que lo vea atravesar la puerta, todo arrogancia y soberbia, con las prendas nocturnas, dispuesto a tomarlo.

.

En la montaña, el niño aterrado se dirige a la trampa, ha conseguido convencer a los lobos de que es uno de su especie, lo hace mostrando sus heridas expuestas, la tierna carne que se ha abierto de tanto caer. El lobo que acepta el trato es el líder de la camada, se ha aproximado a él y el niño lo recibe, sin temer, ni retroceder, él conoce verdaderas bestias, monstruos sin alma que nada tienen que ver con la nobleza de estas criaturas, el animal lame su sangre, sus ojos se pierden en los del niño, un aullido es escuchado a continuación, el imponente lobo ordena a los otros proteger a la cría.

Una danza bélica inicia, entre flechas, espadas, colmillos, pelaje y dientes, la sangre corre, la nieve cae, él se deja caer de nuevo, su corazón que no late más, sus pulmones que ya no inhalan, está exhausto, pero no de escapar, sino de temer.

La necesidad de ser protegido, de vincularse a alguien del que sea protegido, surge como un mandato divino, mira el cielo, las ramas de los árboles se interponen en su campo visual, escucha los sonidos cada vez más cerca, él está en peligro, sabe lo que harán con él.

Ha escuchado lo que hicieron con alguien como él, el desenlace de tan cruel acontecimiento hace que se levante, las manos sangrantes duelen, pero más la izquierda, cree habérsela roto, en su caída anterior a esta, creyó pisar firme, pero era un agujero profundo del que salió airoso, aferrándose a un tronco con la mano herida. Algo crujió cuando lo hizo, él bramo de dolor, pero su grito se mezcló con el aullar de los lobos. Sigue de frente, siente la piel ardiente, está enfermo, mareado y famélico, pero no quiere dejarse vencer, avanza, hundiendo sus pies en la nieve, al fondo de ese camino tiene que haber una casa.

Ahí podrá descansar, a ella la dejaron, detenerse ahí a reposar…

La construcción que refiere se encuentra al centro de un campo minado, dónde quiera que pisa, las trampas de los asesinos se activan, pero aún así, él sigue una línea recta que de a ratos se torna rojiza, las manos y los pies sangran, su pequeña nariz y labios también, todo él tiembla, sólo quiere un atisbo de paz, los gritos del derredor ya no le aterran, por fin está quedando dormido, el cuerpo agotado, la mente también.

Bruce aumenta la velocidad del vehículo, el avión en que viaja es el más veloz que posee pero aún y con eso su viaje será de cuatro horas. ¿ _Deber_ í _a llamar a Barry o Clark y decirles qu_ é _?_ ¿ _Que tiene visiones de un ni_ ñ _o, a punto de ser corrompido, m_ á _s no sabe el lugar exacto o si ese ni_ ñ _o es verdadero?_ Aprieta los controles de mando, lo mejor que puede hacer es conservar la calma, pero calma, es justamente lo que menos tiene.

La sangre hierve en el interior de sus venas, lo ha sentido antes, cuando presencia agravios contra indefensos Omegas o Betas, los Alfa son casi todos guerreros natos, se les da bien la defensa personal y además de eso tienen sobrada masa muscular, pelear con ellos se le antoja más bien como entrenamiento, pero cuando faltan a su autocontrol, cuando se sienten en posición de tomar a cualquiera ya sea que éste lo quiera o no. Es cuando su sangre hierve, rompe costillas, tibias, la hilera completa de dientes, no los asesina como tal, la muerte sería santificadora, y él prefiere que se arrastren con uñas y dientes, en una especie de infierno terreno.

La luz de la tarde entrante cae sobre él, mira el degradar del cielo, entre amarillo y anaranjado, al lugar donde va, no hay matices, más allá de azules y blancos, la montaña de los asesinos, es un invierno eterno, como la fortaleza de Clark, si es que este la tuviera llena de trampas y bestias.

El niño se ha rendido, sus pies entraron en aquella casa, humedeciendo la madera con sus diminutos pasos, todo es silencio en su haber, la respiración y el cansancio lo matan, tiene la piel ardiente. Se deja caer, debajo de un montón de escombros, se entierra en la mugre, en un ultimo intento por ocultar su presencia.

Si aún fuera el de antes, eso habría funcionado, su complexión es delgada y pequeña, sus ropas son negras. Cualquiera que entrara, daría por vacío el recinto, pero él ya no es quien fue.

Ha despertado, su humor lo delata y todo el que lo haya inhalado podrá encontrarlo, suelta un audible lamento, se abraza a sí mismo. Tiene miedo, se siente dolido y se sabe perdido.

Su madre dijo que cuando _despertara_ , se convertiría en el líder del gremio, aunque ahora que lo piensa, nunca comprendió cómo es que lo haría, si todo entrenamiento lo dejaba con las rodillas sangrantes, el labio abierto y la respiración agitada. Thalía lo tomaba por los cabellos con un mano y colocaba el filo de su espada contra la tierna piel de su cuello con la otra. Él deseó mas de una vez que la mujer terminara, que atravesara su piel y la abriera en canal, pero todo lo que sucedía es que abría una fina herida.

La sangre corría hasta bañar la hoja y entonces lo que debía comprender es que sería un gran líder y el mejor de los Alfa porque estaba en su sangre.

La de ella y su padre, ese del que no conocía nada y del que quería saber, si acaso él, lo podría proteger…

Madre gritó esa misma mañana que él estaba maldito, que debió ser su sangre y no la de ella. Su abuelo la mandó callar, golpeándola en el rostro y derribándola al piso.

—¿ _Omega?_ ¿ _Te atreves a acusar a Bruce Wayne de ser un Omega? Su sangre est_ á _limpia, la nuestra sucia._ ¿ _Recuerdas lo que le pas_ ó _a tu madre?_ — _Thal_ í _a tembl_ ó _de pies a cabeza, era la primera vez que ve_ í _a temor en el rostro de su madre, R'as, le hizo lo mismo que ella a_ é _l, la levant_ ó _del cuello, su madre forcejeo y quiz_ á _este castigo fuera, porque una parte de_ é _l, deseo que su abuelo la rompiera._

—¿ _Recuerdas, no es cierto? Tu madre, a la que yo asesin_ é _por darme una asquerosa Omega._

—¿¡ _Qu_ é _!?_ — _resping_ ó _Thal_ í _a. R'as, se divirti_ ó _con la revelaci_ ó _n._

— _No lo sab_ í _as, porque me deshice de ella cuando naci_ ó _, Nyssa no ten_ í _a ese fuego en la mirada que tuviste t_ ú _, la mand_ é _a una pobre casa en lo profundo de las monta_ ñ _as y ah_ í _se qued_ ó _durante a_ ñ _os hasta que floreci_ ó _. Su aroma enloqueci_ ó _a los soldados a cargo de su servicio y custodia, levant_ ó _sus mas bajas pasiones y yo dej_ é _que se divirtieran con ella._

 _Esta orden es de asesinos, no de esclavos sexuales, de modo que ya sabes que hacer con ese defecto tuyo_ …

—Defecto, él era un defecto. —sonrió con tristeza, a la vez que sentía sus presencias rodeando la casa. ¿ _Era en este alijo de porquer_ í _a, d_ ó _nde hab_ í _a muerto su t_ í _a?_ ¿ _Lo recibir_ í _a ella al alcanzar la otra vida? Si, por favor. Que alguien por fin lo quisiera._ La puerta fue rota, las ventanas también, él tenía intención de morder su lengua hasta hacerla sangrar y ahogarse con ella, pero entonces otro aroma lo tranquilizó, era uno fuerte y oscuro, similar a la pólvora, pero mezclado con algo más.

Ese aroma pertenecía a un hombre, un Alfa pero ya no supo si fue real o si sólo, lo imaginó…

.

Bruce desciende del avión todo lo rápido que puede, deja el vehículo en piloto automático y baja con ayuda de un paracaídas y su cable metálico, derrumba el techo al entrar, el olor de la sangre y muerte rápidamente se apodera de él.

Hubo una masacre en este lugar, encuentra entre cuerpos de asesinos desmembrados figuras de lobos y además de eso, percibe la esencia de dos Alfa, uno de ellos se encuentra herido, yace boca abajo, sus cabellos son negros, sus ropas guerreras y teñidas de sangre, el otro está a corta distancia de ahí, con el niño.

Sus instintos de protección se ponen al máximo, comienza a gruñir como si fuera una bestia, los dientes rechinan, los músculos se tensan, la sangre bombea al cien en el interior de sus venas. El niño está postrado una vez más en la nieve, su cuerpo extendido, las ropas arrebatadas y la piel expuesta, su aroma golpea a Bruce por espacio de algunos segundos, no huele a ninguno otro que haya conocido.

Su sangre es dulzona y espesa, el hombre que lo tiene, apenas si ha reparado en él. Cuando un Alfa decide una presa, pocas veces conseguirá pensar en otra cosa que no sea vaciarse en él. Lo observa en silencio, mientras hace uso de toda su temple para no saltarle encima y arrancarle la cabeza.

El agresor, es un hombre adulto, mucho más viejo que él y el niño en la nieve, ahora que lo ve bien, no debe pasar de los nueve, el Alfa repasa su piel con dedos enfundados en los gruesos guantes de la orden de los asesinos. Bruce, no tiene por costumbre asesinar, como dijo, él prefiere métodos menos ortodoxos, seccionarles la piel, destrozarles la columna vertebral, privarlos de algún sentido, ya sea vista o gusto para el resto de sus vidas, pero en esta ocasión, él va a asegurarse de que aquel, no vuelva a tocar a nadie más.

El niño que creyó inconsciente reacciona, se mueve asustado cuando una mano llega a la parte baja de su espalda, tanteando el interior de sus glúteos. Bruce ya no puede esperar más, despliega su aroma, desvela la identidad de quién es, haciéndole saber a su oponente, que no solo es un Alfa, sino que pertenece a la raza pura.

El aludido se vuelve a él, hay locura en su mirada, unos ojos grises, vacíos y muertos.

El enfrentamiento comienza, mientras el niño entra y sale de la inconsciencia, ha girado sobre su espalda, Bruce mira los mismos cabellos negros, la misma piel cetrina, manchada de rasguños y sangre, sus alargados ojos, que permanecen cerrados pues las lágrimas previas se han congelado impidiendo que pueda abrirlos. Una imagen de Thalía flagela su mente, ese niño es su hijo, lo sabe, tanto por el color de su piel, la forma de su cuerpo como por el hervor de su sangre que no ha dejado de demandar que lo ponga a salvo.

Su pecho sube y baja a marchas forzadas, si lo deja ahí morirá congelado, tiene que cubrirlo con algo, llevarlo adentro, calentar su cuerpo, pero este guerrero es excelso. Los puños se estrellan, las rodillas chocan, él bloquea ataques y responde con el doble de daño, el viejo ha tomado distancia, lo mira con alevosía y desprende de su indumentaria una espada. Él no necesita juguetes, para demostrar su gallardía y experiencia en batalla. Antaño, se le conoció como Demonio, puesto que de todos los agresores, él era el único que se levantaba una y otra y otra vez. Gruñe con vehemencia, se arroja contra él, el niño desaparece de sus memorias por los minutos que dura aquella épica danza. Abre heridas sangrantes, quiebra sus huesos, arrebata fragmentos de la armadura guerrera de forma repetitiva y constante hasta que al final, queda en frente de él.

La espada, la ha usado a manera de estaca, clavando en la corteza de un árbol, la mano con que se atrevió a desnudar y tocar a su hijo, el oponente levanta el rostro, no porque se sepa derrotado y quiera irse con algo de orgullo, sino porque el aroma del otro Alfa ha regresado, Bruce desvía el rostro, el viejo estalla en estruendoso frenesí de carcajadas.

Ahí donde dejaran al niño, no queda nada, más que un espacio vacío.

Bruce enloquece en el acto, el viejo continúa con su amargo alegato.

—¿Es esto precioso, no te parece? Una batalla entre iguales, por una asquerosa probada, cuando no debería ser así. Tú puedes montarlo primero, luego lo tendré yo y de lo que quede…se lo daremos a él.

—¡¿Quién es él?! —demanda saber a la vez que hunde más profundo la espada en su piel, el hombre apenas se queja. En su instrucción, es fundamental el poder soportar el dolor.

—Algún cazador del bosque, hay muchos por estas montañas, la comida es escasa, debes aprender a cazar todo lo que se mueva y ese corderito tuyo, llegó en el momento preciso.

—No…—Bruce se debate entre la decisión de terminar con este bastardo o acortar la distancia entre el otro Alfa y su hijo ¿ _ir_ á _a marcarlo y luego matarlo?_ ¿ _romper_ á _sus huesos?_ ¿ _lo sentir_ á _?_ ¿ _estar_ á _consciente o malditamente_ … _?_

—Yo empezaría con darle una buena mamada, a los pequeños Omegas les gusta eso, ¿sabes? aunque estando tan frío y tieso, lo más probable, es que ya esté muerto.

Bruce lo golpea finalmente en el rostro, con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, ya que lo siguiente que pasa es que comienza a salir un chorro de sangre de todo orificio en su cara, la nariz, los labios, cree ver una línea carmesí en la comisura del ojo diestro para cuando se detiene, saca un par de cuchillos largos de la parte interna de su armadura y le clava los hombros al mismo puñetero árbol.

Los lobos pueden dar buena cuenta de él o la baja temperatura. Lo que suceda primero.

Vuelve sobre sus pasos en su afán de encontrar al niño, persigue el aroma de ambos y este lo conduce de regreso a la casa, los cuerpos diseminados siguen ahí, la sangre que se ha secado y los vestigios de una masacre que ya huele a podredumbre y descomposición, recorre un estrecho pasillo, llega a la que parece ser la habitación principal. Alguien ha encendido una hoguera, su hijo está arrebolado en un montón de harapos sucios, abrazándose a sí mismo, cómo si extrañara el calor o la presencia de alguien. El aroma del Alfa es fuerte, está por todos lados, fundiéndose a ratos con el del Omega.

Bruce sabe que no lo olvidará jamás, es una advertencia para tiempos futuros, que huele a pólvora y sexo.

Se acerca a su niño, está tan pálido que parece muerto, tienta la piel, busca heridas, más allá de las evidentes, en el lado diestro del cuello, hay un amago de beso. La marca del Alfa está en él y la pregunta que se hace es, ¿ _por qu_ é _se detuvo, de hacerlo suyo?_ Su niño gime, él lo tranquiliza usando su aroma, protesta de nuevo, pero finalmente se deja caer en contra de él. Los Omegas, siempre están ávidos de consuelo y cuidado. Lo levanta con manos rígidas, no sin antes desprenderse de su capa para cubrirlo con ella, es pesado, delgado, pero de atrayente fortaleza.

A Bruce no le queda la menor duda de que su hijo fue formado por la Liga de los Asesinos, hasta que despertó, siendo esto. La ira indómita que normalmente habita en él, amenaza con hacerse presente, pero una llamada a través del comunicador en su oído, le recuerda que debe ordenar prioridades.

—Eh…hmm…Ya sé que no debo llamarte de no ser necesario, pero definitivamente, necesito saber si estás bien…—la voz de su pequeño es dulce, cargada de preocupación y sinceridad. Bruce acomoda al niño, para poder presionar el botón en su oído y responder el llamado.

—Todo en orden, llevaré un invitado a casa.

—¿Perdón?

—Te lo explicaré en el camino, ¿tú como estás? —la ausencia de respuesta le hace recordar que lo dejó solo y necesitado.

—Estoy bien, ¿Quieres que prepare algo para la cena?

—¿No dijiste que te negabas rotundamente a ser la Señora de la casa en ausencia de Alfred?

—Puedo pedir a domicilio, tanto la comida como el servicio.

—Si, a la comida. No, al servicio, estaremos bien los tres.

—¿Qué?

.

Dick se acostumbra a la idea en el momento mismo que ve al niño. Es precioso y perfecto, una pequeña versión, del amor de su vida.

—Dijiste que no…

—Mintió.

—¿Ella o tú?

—¿Crees que de saber que tenía un hijo, habría permitido que le hicieran esto? Dick pasa saliva por la garganta, su apoderado legal tiene razón en eso.

Una vez lo hubieran bañado y secado, encontraron todas las marcas de tortura que había en él, muchas de ellas producto de hojas, lanzas, cuchillos, espadas, fustas, Dick no imaginaba el alcance de la brutalidad de los asesinos, pero Bruce que la conocía de sobra, estaba preocupado por el estado emocional de su hijo, lo vistieron y acomodaron en la habitación que había pertenecido a Dick, cuando era únicamente hijo adoptivo de Bruce, siete años habían transcurrido de eso, de miradas esquivas, roces intencionados, besos ansiados a la luz de la luna e inclusive a la luz de su emblema.

El aroma de Dick enloquecía a Bruce, verlo con otros Alfas, lo enfebrecía aún más, saber que era a otros guerreros y no a él, a quienes entregaba sus caricias y besos, quienes se hacían cargo de satisfacer las exigencias de su celo, lo llevó a romper huesos y relaciones de más, hasta que un día, la última gota del vaso se derramó...

 _Dick regres_ ó _a la mansi_ ó _n con la marca de un Alfa en la piel, no era s_ ó _lo su aroma, que de un tiempo para ac_ á _, era a lo_ ú _nico que ol_ í _a su compa_ ñ _ero de armas, sino que hab_ í _a dientes y dedos mancillando la piel en el mismo lugar que ahora usaba_ é _l._

 _Bruce lo sigui_ ó _hasta su alcoba, esper_ ó _a que se desprendiera de las prendas guerreras y lo abord_ ó _ah_ í _, lo rode_ ó _con su cuerpo, acorral_ á _ndolo contra la pared, Dick ni siquiera se inmut_ ó _, lo mir_ ó _a los ojos, irreverente, desafiante, embotado a_ ú _n por los vestigios de su ultima sesi_ ó _n de sexo. Bruce despleg_ ó _su aroma, haciendo que el joven se mareara un poco y jadeara otro m_ á _s._

—¿ _Qu_ é _se supone que significa esto?_ — _pregunt_ ó _a su hijo, haciendo hincapi_ é _en las heridas que hac_ í _an referencia a su pertenencia._

—¿ _No deber_ í _a preguntarte lo mismo?_ — _respondi_ ó _devor_ á _ndolo con la mirada, inhalando todo de_ é _l, su aroma como Alfa y es que no era uno cualquiera, sino el m_ á _s grande y viril de los Alfas._

 _Bruce maldijo que lo hiciera,_ é _l pod_ í _a tener a quien quisiera, s_ ó _lo con un movimiento de rostro, pero como sol_ í _a suceder, a quien quer_ í _a, era precisamente, a quien no pod_ í _a poseer. Recorri_ ó _con los dedos las marcas de aquellos dientes en la piel de su joven compa_ ñ _ero, gru_ ñó _con molestia, deseando poder cambiarlas por las suyas._

—¿ _Te vinculaste?_

—¿ _Te importa?_ — _Bruce solt_ ó _otra maldici_ ó _n. Dick comenz_ ó _a sudar fr_ í _o y temblar. No le dir_ í _a nada, pero_ é _l conoc_ í _a la respuesta. Si se hubiera vinculado a otro, no estar_ í _a ah_ í _, estremeciendo de pasi_ ó _n por_ é _l._

— _Importa, porque no me gusta ver marcas en tu piel_ …— _a esta afirmaci_ ó _n sigui_ ó _un nuevo roce de dedos y la invitaci_ ó _n a desprenderse de la parte superior de su indumentaria, Dick se quit_ ó _la camiseta con que pretend_ í _a irse a la cama. Hab_ í _a otras marcas en_ é _l, vestigios recientes de una pelea. Bruce enfureci_ ó _, Dick hizo un pat_ é _tico intento por ocultar su cuerpo._

—¿ _Qu_ é _o qui_ é _n, te hizo esto?_ — _cuestion_ ó _con su voz de mando. Como Alfa, pod_ í _a someter voluntades, hacer que confesaran sus m_ á _s oscuros secretos, sin siquiera notarlo, el chico gimi_ ó _como si pudiera resistirse a_ é _l, cuando ambos sab_ í _an, que no pod_ í _a._

— _Su nombre es Roy, lo conoc_ í _en un bar, estaba poni_ é _ndome a punto, pues no quer_ í _a regresar a casa y encontrarme contigo_ …

—¿ _Por qu_ é _?_ — _Dick se mordi_ ó _los labios, un poco tarde, pues su garganta ya hab_ í _a soltado un vergonzoso sonido. Se lo tom_ ó _con calma, se sab_ í _a seductor y poseedor de su propio encanto para someter voluntades._

—¿ _Por qu_ é _? Me atormentas con tu presencia, con tu rebuscada labia, con tu esplendorosa figura a todas horas del d_ í _a, con ese aroma que solamente t_ ú _irradias, y te preguntas por qu_ é _, desde que despert_ é _como Omega,_ ¿ _Me dedico a huir de tu presencia?_

— _Si_ …— _insisti_ ó _con un deje de malicia en la voz. Dick recarg_ ó _su peso contra la pared y separ_ ó _las piernas, una mano hizo adem_ á _n de querer dirigirse a su entrepierna, pero la fren_ ó _._

— _Huyo de ti, porque se supone que est_ á _mal que desee pertenecerte a ti. Me fui con Roy y con todos los que quisieron llevarme antes de_ é _l, porque de lo contrario te habr_ í _a saltado encima como un animal._ ¿ _Estas marcas? Son porque_ é _l quiso hacerlo sin preservativo y yo no lo dej_ é _. No soy est_ ú _pido, bueno, si, un poco. Pero no deseo, ni desear_ é _, engendrar un ni_ ñ _o._

—¿ _Te lastim_ ó _?_ — _Bruce devor_ ó _sin pudor la piel de su peque_ ñ _o, las heridas eran defensivas, nada profundas y no dejar_ í _an marca, ni siquiera la del cuello dejar_ í _a una._

—¿ _Antes o despu_ é _s del sexo? Me gusta que me lastimen, Bruce. Roy es bueno con las navajas, tiene juguetes interesantes y una locura en la mirada que me hace sentir que_ …

— _Te quiere a ti y a nadie m_ á _s._

— _Correcto._ — _se ufan_ ó _el menor, mostrando ahora su cuerpo desnudo a_ é _l._ — _Muchos me quieren y yo los dejo creer que los quiero._

—¿ _Te parece correcto?_ ¿ _Crees que ir con cualquiera es un juego?_

— _Es mi deseo y condici_ ó _n de Omega, si no lo hiciera sufrir_ í _a un infierno._

— _Acabas de decir que te gusta_ …— _Dick lo interrumpi_ ó _con un movimiento de rostro, su semblante se hab_ í _a oscurecido, estaba en celo y a pesar de que acabara de ser satisfecho, requer_ í _a ser atendido de nuevo._

— _Dije que me gusta que me lastimen, m_ á _s no aclar_ é _que eso es porque con cada estocada, imagino que quien lo hace, eres t_ ú _._

.

Ellos se besan de nuevo, Dick busca la boca de Bruce, de la misma manera que la buscó en el pasado, se entrega a él, al fondo del cuarto, junto a la cómoda de la cama, pero no pueden llegar a más hasta asegurarse de que su hijo, esté bien.

El niño despierta después de un rato en que Bruce ya estaba por pedir asistencia médica profesional. Sus ojos se muestran temerosos, su cuerpo doloso y ardiente, Dick sabe lo que es eso, el primer celo. Siempre es el peor.

—¿Quiénes…? —su voz...Bruce la almacena en su memoria, al igual que todo ese temor, pues a partir de ahora, se encargará de que no vuelva a sentir temor.

Dick es el primero en presentarse, se arrodilla junto a la cama, lo mira a los ojos y usa un poco de su aroma Omega, para que sepa que está entre iguales y a salvo. Su hijo inhala todo de él, se tranquiliza, pero aún así no guarda esperanzas. Recorre la habitación con ojos tímidos, después repara en sus ropas, viste en su totalidad de blanco, al igual que las sábanas de la cama.

En la orden de los asesinos, el color blanco significa luto, de este color visten a sus muertos y su garganta se seca, sus ojos se anegan. Bruce es ahora quien se acerca a él, explicando que no debe temer.

—No vamos a hacerte daño, tú ya no estás con los asesinos.

—¿Cómo…? —el pequeño observa sus manos, la izquierda está vendada, pegada a su pecho, niega de manera inmediata. Esto debe ser una trampa, ellos van a matarlo, o en el peor de los escenarios, ellos van a…—sus recuerdos hacen que el aire escape a los pulmones. El blanco de las prendas le recuerda la nieve…

É _l corr_ í _a en la nieve, desesperadamente, hasta que su cuerpo_ …

—Bruce…—el patriarca asiente a la advertencia de su amante. La nariz del chico ha comenzado a sangrar, su cuerpo tiembla en diminutos espasmos, se abraza a sí mismo, levantando las piernas, haciéndose un ovillo contra la pared y lo más lejos posible de ellos, ninguno de los dos tiene que ser un experto para saber que estará recreando en su mente todo aquel espectáculo.

Dick se levanta en dirección del cuarto de baño, necesitan compresas y agua, puede que las pastillas que Lucius Fox sintetizó para él, le ayuden también pero de momento, no quieren arriesgarse a darle ningún medicamento. No saben absolutamente nada de él con la salvedad de que Bruce, cree que está vinculado a él. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, el aludido rodea a su hijo, usa su aroma de Alfa para tranquilizarlo, pero también un tono de voz que en años más jóvenes había utilizado con él.

—¿Puedes darme una oportunidad? Te prometo que no voy a hacerte daño, sólo quiero que veas algo. —el pequeño levanta su rostro manchado y asiente.

La imagen de sus ojos rojos, las mejillas hinchadas y la piel pálida, le parte el corazón a Bruce.

Hace mucho tiempo, él ofreció una imagen similar, pero no estaba solo. Se desliza con suavidad, hasta tomar la mano diestra del niño, la acaricia con suavidad y coloca en el interior de la suya, las manos de Bruce son grandes, ásperas, surcadas por numerosa cantidad de heridas, pero no es eso lo que quiere que vea, sino un lunar que se aloja en la base de su cuello, junto a la clavícula izquierda, se abre la camisa para que lo toque y vea. El niño se sorprende, sus ojos se abren interrogantes, él sonríe y confiesa que es una marca de nacimiento.

Todos los Wayne en su familia han tenido ese lunar.

—¿Wayne? —Su padre asiente, usa las sábanas de cama para limpiarle la cara, la sangre derramada, se ha colado hasta los labios, tiñéndolos de escarlata. Ese color no le gusta, esa estampa sangrienta, no debería pertenecer a él.

—Tu madre es Thalía al Ghul, ¿no es cierto? Bueno, pues tu padre es...

—Bruce Wayne. —responde el niño, mirándolo como si lo hiciera por primera vez, se arroja a él, lo aferra con el brazo vendado y el cuerpo doliente, su padre lo estrecha afectuosamente y tranquiliza con su labia, le promete que todo estará bien, jamás volverá a tener una sola cosa de que temer, pero por alguna razón, no le cree.

—Ya que sabes quien soy, ¿Puedes decirnos tu nombre y edad?

—Soy Damian al Ghul, hijo del Demonio y acabo de cumplir doce años. —Bruce asiente algo confuso por no haber podido adivinar su edad, intenta apartarse pero el pequeño aclama.

—Hueles diferente…

—¿Perdón? —Damian lo estudia con detenimiento, puede diferenciar su aroma de aquel otro, el que le confirió dulces sueños y un atisbo de paz.

—No eres tú, el que me salvó de esos bárbaros en la cabaña. No eres tú. —Su padre guarda silencio, lo mira a los ojos, la oscuridad que habita en su hijo se encuentra ahí, avivada por la promesa de vincularse a ese Alfa.

—¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? —el niño niega, hace un diminuto esfuerzo pero se fatiga de inmediato. Sólo recuerda que esperó la muerte y que ésta lo rechazó.

—No habrá más muerte. —promete su padre. —A partir de este momento, tú crecerás como cualquier otro niño normal.

.

Damian de verdad quiere creerle, se queda dormido después de tomar una merienda que incluye sopa y té caliente, sus sueños traen para él los rostros frívolos de su madre y abuelo, la crueldad de sus palabras y aunado a eso una promesa.

La persecución en la nieve se repite, el deseo de morir y el terror de ser violado.

Sucede así mientras su padre y amante, se encuentran enredados entre sábanas, pronunciando el nombre del otro como si fuera algo sagrado, haciendo que su aroma, sudor y sangre se convierta en uno. La marca de Bruce en su cuello es un tatuaje que llega al alma, por parte contraria, la estreches de Dick, lo dilatado de su cuerpo, lo húmedo y cálido de su conducto, es algo que solo pertenece a Bruce, su padre le hace el amor hasta que el sueño lo vence, su dulce pequeño siempre dormirá primero y él velará su reposo.

Lo haría así, si un nuevo sonido, no atormentara sus pensamientos. El llamado de un Omega, más si es uno desvalido y pequeño, siempre pondrá en alerta máxima los instintos fundamentales de todo Alfa, Bruce sale de la cama, aunque no sin antes, besar el hombro derecho de Dick y cubrirlo con las sábanas, él se viste con la prenda interior, prescinde de la bata de noche y recorre los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de su hijo.

El niño está ahí, lo escucha, más no lo ve, enciende las luces, la cama está echa un revoltijo, las sábanas en el piso, la almohada hecha jirones, su llanto se escucha por lo bajo. El pequeño se ha tumbado detrás de la cama, él tiene que mover la base, para poder llegar a su lado.

—Sólo fue un sueño. —le asegura con voz calma, pues en su momento. También fue víctima de pesadillas.

—¿Le dolió? —pregunta en respuesta. Bruce no tiene que hilar demasiado, para saber que su hijo debió haberlo buscado y encontrado.

—No es esa clase de dolor.

—¿Para eso lo tienes? ¿Me querrás a mi también para…? —Bruce lo hace callar antes de que termine esa frase, puede imaginar la cruel labia de R'as y los horribles designios para cualquier Omega que osara entrar en una isla comandada por Alfas, busca algún argumento que resulte válido y de momento, lo único que se le ocurre es ser sincero.

—Lo tengo a mi lado porque lo amo y lo que acabas no es malo, porque ambos nos buscamos. No lo estoy forzando, ni él a mi, debes entender que yo jamás...

—R'as dijo que los Omegas somos esclavos sexuales, el hombre en la nieve a su vez lo repitió. —la mención a ese sujeto hace enfurecer a Bruce, lo demuestra pues sus músculos se tensan y los dientes rechinan.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

—Que yo era suyo. —respondió escuetamente, mirando a su padre a los ojos, luego de eso citó:

 _"Ellos me prometieron una bonita ramera, siempre cre_ í _que ser_ í _a tu madre, pero ahora veo que eres t_ ú _" "Tu sangre huele diferente, tu piel se siente diferente" "Dime,_ ¿ _qu_ é _hicieron contigo? defecto"_

Damian se abraza a sí mismo, su padre no pasa por alto que la fractura de su muñeca, parece algo pasado. Su hijo es diferente, pero no atina a descubrir el por qué.

—¿Me vas a entregar a ellos?

—Jamás.

—¿Juras que ese hombre está muerto? —Bruce tuvo que morderse los labios para no contestar. No lo había asesinado y justo ahora, no estaba tan seguro de que hubiera muerto. Aún así, al mirar la desesperación y dolor en su hijo, mintió.

—Lo juro. —Damian volvió a sonreír y buscarlo, se hizo un ovillo junto a él, le gustaba su aroma.

—Hueles a la tormenta que se avecina, padre. Tierra mojada, campo fértil, hueles a libertad y eternidad.

.

Bruce se quedó esa noche con su heredero, tenía ahora el doble de responsabilidad y la mitad de tiempo, pero no duró demasiado ese lapso, un nuevo miembro se unió a la familia.

Uno que estaba vinculado a un Alfa, hijo del hombre que los presentó.

—¿Esto es una broma, Clark? —preguntó incrédulo, ahora que cuatro jóvenes corrían por el jardín, tres de ellos pasándose un balón de fútbol americano.

—Necesitas apoyo, Bruce. No das abasto con el crimen en Ciudad Gótica y este jovencito aunque es bueno, pierde el juicio entre más tiempo pasa con mi hijo. Siento que serán mejores como pareja y justicieros, si se separan un poco.

—¿Y tu mejor opción para hacerlo soy yo?

—Eres el mejor padre que conozco.

—Soy el único padre que conoces.

—¿Barry no cuenta?

—Iris y Wally son los Alfa en esa familia, así que no, no cuenta.

—¿Oliver?

—¿Un beta? ¿Tú quieres venir a mi casa y compararme con un beta?

—Arrogante como tu solo. —Bruce sonrió a sus palabras, observando el desempeño de los jóvenes. Como solía suceder, Damian tendía a apartarse del resto, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, seguía siendo sumamente reservado y esquivo, pero no por eso le faltaban compañeros de juego.

—¡Atácalo Titus! —el gran Danés, ladró alegre a la instrucción de su amo, dando persecución al jovencito que sería su nuevo compañero de armas. Timothy, tuvo que subirse a la copa de un árbol a la vez que su novio trepaba por el otro lado a fin de robarle un beso en lo alto.

—Es ágil —reconoció Bruce, Clark asintió, aunque no supo si se refería a la habilidad del moreno para escalar árboles, o a la de su hijo para poder besarlo, sin importar la hora, los anfitriones o el lugar.

—No tiene dónde quedarse, según sé, sus padres sufrieron un horrible accidente y aunque debió heredarlo, en realidad lo perdió todo. Su primer instinto de protección fue huir de casa y esconderse en Metrópolis.

—¿Es fugitivo?

—De la sociedad, únicamente. —Bruce protestó inconforme, Clark se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió. —Es un Omega, heredero a una cuantiosa fortuna si se desposa con un Alfa de noble cuna que le dé descendencia.—Bruce gruñó por lo bajo, Clark agregó. —Dice que no le interesa el dinero, pero Conn, no quiere dejarlo sin nada, si se desposan perderá el derecho sobre sus propiedades, la casa, los recuerdos de sus padres.

—Entiendo.

—Es de los tuyos, por cierto.

—¿Míos?

—Su nombre completo es Timothy Drake. —Bruce supo a que se refería de inmediato, los Drake eran nobles Gotamitas, venidos a menos hará cosa de unos cuatro años atrás. No tenía idea de que su hijo estuviera en esa clase de riesgo.

—¿Le darás protección y consejo?

—¿Sigues cubriéndome con la Liga?

—Nadie sabe que Nightwing dejó de ser tu hijo para convertirse en tu amante.

—Entonces, sí. —los justicieros estrecharon manos en señal de respeto. Conner y Tim bajaron del árbol y volvieron al juego que para este entonces parecía consistir en impedir que Titus los mordiera o que Damian tocara el balón.

—¿Qué me dices del chico? —preguntó Clark, enfocándose ahora en el menor.

En los últimos cuatro años, su hijo había ganado estatura y corpulencia, su piel recuperó el tono bronceado de los países bajos y sus ojos la vitalidad y nobleza que hacía referencia a su casta. Bruce lo miró con orgullo, a su entender, no había absolutamente nada que estuviera mal con Damian.

—¿Qué te digo, de qué? —preguntó por si la visión de Superman, lograba detectar algo que él no.

—¿Cuando piensas presentarlo en sociedad? ¿Sabes que Kara está buscando esposo?

Bruce se horrorizó de inmediato y comenzó a toser como si hubiera inhalado tabaco. Clark estalló en sonoras carcajadas, el Kriptoniano estaba decidido a que fueran familia y si no se podía por la vía directa, sería por la indirecta.

—¿Estás bien, padre? —preguntó Damian que junto con Dick, había acudido a auxiliarlo.

—Claro que está bien, —respondió Clark. —Sólo un poco abochornado porque quiero presentarte a mi prima, es como de tu edad. ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora, trece?

—Dieciséis, aunque él siempre me verá como de nueve. —Clark asintió, Bruce comenzó a irritarse otra vez.

—¡No importa la edad que tenga, sigue siendo menor de edad y tú no vas a presentarle a nadie hasta que...!

—Al menos puede verla. —se metió Conner en la conversación, sacando su teléfono móvil. —Es súper guapa. —Tim le dio un codazo en las costillas por la observación, el aludido hizo caso omiso y buscó fotos de su tía en la galería de imágenes.

—¡Ninguno de ustedes va a…! —Dick refrenó los impulsos paternales de Bruce con un beso, Clark tomó nota del hecho para apartarse junto con Damian y hacer que mirara las fotos.

—¿No te parece guapa? —inquirió Conn.

—Lo es, aunque no creo que sea de mi tipo.

—¿Qué? ¿A ti también te gustan los hombres? —preguntó ahora Tim.

—No es eso, sólo que no me interesan las relaciones de ningún tipo. —el joven Wayne llamó a su perro y se marchó junto con él en dirección de la casa.

—Creído. —se quejó Conner, Tim asintió a punto de señalarle el dedo de en medio.

—No es su culpa, —defendió Dick. —Y si vas a quedarte aquí, hay algunas cosas que deberías saber.

.

Drake conoció en pocos meses los fantasmas que atormentaban la mansión Wayne, la oscuridad que encerraba su vástago, las noches de celo sin consuelo, pues sin importar el fármaco, éstos solo lo ponían enfermo y la solución para él, era encerrarse a solas, con sus recuerdos y duelo. Damian había sido entrenado para soportar el dolor, eso era un hecho, pero quizá debió entrenarse en las artes de hacer el amor.

Su belleza mística y silenciosa comenzó a ser algo de que hablar en reuniones y eventos sociales, la unión de las Casas Wayne y Drake, sirvió para esto.

Bruce se convirtió en el protector legal del chico, él decidiría con quien desposarlo y hasta que eso sucediera, tenía custodia, no solo de su persona, sino de su basta fortuna. Recuperó para él la mansión y las propiedades de que disponía en Metrópolis, Ciudad Costera y Central, en todos lados se escuchaban rumores sobre la futura unión de Timothy Drake y el nuevo príncipe de Ciudad Gótica, pero hasta ahora no había existido posibilidad alguna de conocerlo.

Damian no quería presentarse, no tenía interés en frivolidades o charlas, mucho menos en emparejarse, pero su padre le explicó que era una formalidad propia de la alta cuna. Esto le concedería derechos, ultimaría su estatus como asesino y eso fue lo que lo animó.

No hubo una ceremonia, tampoco choque de copas o palabras encomiables, Damian dijo que lo haría a su manera, y su padre ataviado en su totalidad de negro, acompañado de una preciosidad etrusca, que tenía por nombre Selina Kyle, asintió.

La fiesta de presentación dio inicio, la prensa se presentó, la orquesta tocó, la comida se sirvió, los conocidos charlaron y las parejas se alejaron, Timothy y Conner tenían intención de adueñarse de uno de los cuartos privados que tenía la mansión a disposición pero entonces vieron al Principito, ataviado al igual que su padre de negro con la salvedad de las zapatillas deportivas rojas y una camisa desabotonada de los primeros botones de arriba del mismo color, anduvo como león enjaulado por un estrecho pasillo seguido de su perro, hasta que finalmente se decidió.

Tomó un instrumentó que arrebató de su estuche y tras dirigir una reverencia a la nada comenzó.

Su silueta recortada contra la más grande ventana, los ojos cerrados, la postura perfecta, el violín en manos. La orquesta de compañía así como la mayoría de los presentes, guardaron silencio a un movimiento de sus manos.

El menor y único heredero de la mansión Wayne interpretó una melodía seductora y dramática " _Praeludium and Allegro in the Style of Pugnani_ " _de Fritz Kreisler,_ sin saltarse un solo acorde, romper la composición o dedicar una mirada a su audiencia.

Ésta la reservó para la nota final. Reveló sus ojos de jade y los colocó en alguien, Kara Kent resplandeció como la luna, si tal era la intención, el menor jamás lo demostró, luego de eso ofreció una segunda reverencia y se anunció a sí mismo como Damian, hijo de la casa Wayne.

Los presentes aplaudieron, la prensa se mostró complacida, el pecho de su padre se inflamó de orgullo, el jovencito dejó el instrumento en manos de Pennyworth y procedió a cortejar a la rubia, que por toda fémina, era la única que conocía.

—Eso fue…—comenzó a aclamar Kara, pero rápidamente fue silenciada.

—Una pantalla, no te emociones.

—¿Qué? —Damian se aproximó a ella, una mano a la cintura, la otra en la suya, la abordó para que bailaran y ésta accedió, más que nada porque ahora, eran el centro de todas las miradas.

Su vestido blanco y cabellos dorados giraron al compás que el Príncipe de Gótica le marcaba, su perfume a lavanda mezclándose con el oscuro que expedía Damian, cuando otras parejas se unieron a la balada, retomaron la charla.

—Digo que no eres mi tipo,

—Según Conner, sólo Titus es de tu tipo. —Damian se divirtió con aquellas palabras, ¿ _habr_ í _a algo de veracidad en ellas?_ Con toda seguridad, no. Pues en sus noches de celo, sólo una mirada y un aroma. _Una promesa_ , era la que lo aclamaba.

—Puede que tu boca crea que no soy de tu tipo, pero el resto de tu anatomía se niega.

—¿¡Que!? —Kara sonrió divertida, aprovechando el cambio de acordes, para abrazarse a su esbelta figura.

—Tu aroma Omega, hueles de lo más delicioso y eso no es algo que los de tu especie, hagan con cualquiera. —Damián sudó frío, las miradas volvieron a estar sobre ellos. Kara lo tenía justo donde quería, ocultándolo con su cuerpo en un abrazo tan íntimo que hasta parecía un beso. Se sintió mareado de pensarlo, ella lo sujetó por el brazo, era fuerte, tanto como diez hombres y podría levantarlo con la misa facilidad que un pañuelo en el piso, Damian se dejó conducir por la Kriptoniana de manera lenta a dónde ella quisiera y ese lugar parecía ser uno de los balcones privados del amplio salón, necesitaban aire y a consideración de Kara, privacidad.

—¿No irás a decirme que eres virgen, verdad? —Damian enfebreció un poco más de escucharla. No hacía caso de ella, ni de su exquisita y frondosa figura, o del vestido transparente que ahora que lo notaba, no dejaba muchas cosas a la imaginación. Estaba aterrado por la posibilidad, de que el recuerdo de ese hombre desatara su celo.

—No te preocupes, si es que lo eres…—concilio superchica, tomándose su tiempo para cerrar la puerta que los dejaría a solas en el balcón. —Sólo basta una marca, para hacerles saber que eres mío…

—No…

.

Un beso llegó, mientras la rubia se mostraba desnuda ante él, lo instó con su aroma a que tocara su cuerpo, él se resistió a hacerlo, pero lo que no sabía de Kara, es que era una Alfa de sangre pura, podía tomar a quien quisiera, inclusive a la fuerza y éste se entregaría al placer, cómo si le amara. Damian se derrumbó en el rincón contra la balaustrada, cerró los ojos, mientras sus prendas le eran arrebatadas, el saco negro cortado a la medida, la camisa roja, Kara tanteo su piel, justo por encima del cinturón, el joven abrió los ojos, sus labios sisearon pero no la frenó, no poseía fuerzas, ni tampoco creía, pertenecer a ese lugar.

El cielo que miraba una vez más era negro y la luna en lo alto resplandecía cual lucero, aquella vez, recuerda bien que no había luna en el cielo, sólo la nieve, golpeando su cuerpo y la sangre corriendo…

.

Bruce suelta un sonoro gemido al percibir el temor y el celo de su hijo, Selina cae en la prudencia de apartarse y llamar la atención de los comensales con su coqueta figura enfundada en un vestido Halter color madre perla, John llama discretamente a Clark y Diana, éstos se encontraban bailando una pieza lenta, uno enredado en el cuello del otro, Clark, no tuvo que protestar demasiado cuando hizo un escaneo visual y no encontró a su prima.

.

Damian pierde el sentido, abrumado por perfumes y sensaciones que jamás ha comprendido porque él prefiere el aislamiento, la soledad y el mutismo, la ultima prenda cae y una vez más está a disposición del mejor postor. Extraña la nieve, su figura alta y atlética, los cabellos negros, el sonido de su voz.

Ahora recuerda que logró escuchar su voz, era gruesa, más no profunda, de un muchacho al igual que lo era él. ¿ _Si lo escuchara ahora, lograr_ í _a reconocerlo?_ ¿ _Si lo viera ahora_ …é _l podr_ í _a poseerlo?_ Un sonido externo es el que empata con sus pensamientos, la puerta que separa el balcón del salón principal es arrebatada de sus goznes, Clark Kent lo ha hecho, mientras Bárbara Gordon y Wally West hacen estallar una cacofonía de música electrónica que hace que todos los presentes griten y bailen, las formalidades han terminado, es tiempo de demostrar cómo se divierten los ricos en Ciudad Gótica.

Nadie más que los líderes de la Liga de la Justicia escucha cuando Clark demanda a Kara que vuelva a ponerse la ropa.

—No te molestaba mi desnudes cuando estábamos en Kriptón, Kal.

—Pero aquí, no es ahí. No puedes tomar a la fuerza a quien quieras, menos al hijo de Bruce.

—¿Por qué, no? Puedo ver en su piel que no soy la primera que lo ha obrado.

Bruce la aparta con un movimiento aireado, cubre al menor usando la capa del Detective Marciano, la marca original, el beso primero, el recuerdo de ese Alfa, permanece intacto en su piel y debe ser aquello, lo que hace que hijo se retuerza y estremezca así. Kara sigue mirando a Kal como si fuera su igual, levanta el rostro y también la voz.

—Somos Alfas, mucho más fuertes que cualquiera de ellos, puedo romperle la espina, en lugar de sólo tomar lo que quiero.

—Porque no es correcto. —interrumpió Diana. —Y si es así como piensas, entonces mis hermanas y yo, no hemos hecho otra cosa, más que perder el tiempo contigo en Temiscira.

—¿Tus hermanas? Crees que aprendí algo de ustedes, malditas guerreras frustradas.

—¡Basta! —Bruce ultima la discusión por todos, su hijo sufre, su cuerpo arde en fiebre, lo toma en brazos y el chico abre los labios, gime dolorosamente, inhala su aroma que desde hace años, ya no lo calma.

John se toma la libertad de colocar una mano sobre la perlada frente del chico, entra en su mente, observa la nieve, lo ve correr en brazos de otro, cuando era un niño y su padre se enfrentaba en bélica danza con otro que demostró ser su igual.

Percibe los latidos de su corazón a punto de detenerse, la ansiedad del Alfa que lo sostuvo, el cuidado con que lo depositó en el piso rodeado de mantas e inclusive siente un bochorno cuando desprende su aroma a fin de lograr despertarlo. Ese Alfa creo un vínculo con él en ese momento, no usando su sangre o penetrando su carne; logró despertarlo porque era demasiado tentadora y cruel, la idea de verlo morir. Lo acomodó en su regazo, luego de encender el fuego de la chimenea, lo estrechó y absorbió su aroma, un perfume idéntico al que John inhalaba ahora: espeso, estimulante y oscuro.

Damian Wayne olía a las flores exóticas del desierto, a arena caliente y su piel morena, sólo reafirmaba este hecho. El Alfa que lo rescató deseó hacerlo suyo, así que mordió su cuello, enterró los dientes en la tierna piel y lo escuchó soltar un débil jadeo, el temor lo embargó de inmediato.

Se sabía torpe de manos y ávido en su instinto. Si llegaba a tomarlo, en su estado, conseguiría matarlo y por eso fue que se apartó.

—¿Encontraste algo que pueda aliviarlo, John? —pregunta Bruce, ahora que Clark y Diana se han llevado por la fuerza a Kara, volando.

—Un viejo recuerdo que quizá, no debería estar tan fresco.

—¿Perdón?

—Tu hijo fue reclamado el día que lo hallaste, por eso no puede aliviarse, debe ser él, ese Alfa de la montaña. Damian quiere que sea así, considera que le pertenece a él.

—No…—Bruce se ve derrotado, mira a su hijo, que parece presa de un terrible designio. —Yo le juré que jamás... —John se hace a un lado para permitir un poco de intimidad, recupera la apariencia humana, por si algún curioso decide echar una mirada. Aclara su garganta y después exclama.

—Si no lo llevas con él, esta escena se repetirá, lo has hecho público, la sociedad sabe que está disponible, además de eso su aroma…

—Sé que es diferente. —reconoce Bruce, aunque en todo este tiempo sigue sin descubrir el por qué.

—¿Su concepción y alumbramiento fueron normales? —Bruce niega, no sabe absolutamente nada de las condiciones en que vino al mundo, porque desde que lo encontró, lo escondió. Thalía lo quería muerto, es así como debía estar, lejos de la Orden de los Asesinos, del crimen en Ciudad Gótica, inclusive de sus conocidos.

—Veo que hay mas de un motivo para que regreses ahí, si te sirve de consuelo, viejo amigo. Ese Alfa pudo tomarlo a la fuerza pero el temor de herirlo, lo frenó.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**—.o.O.o.—**

 **2.- Sangre.**

 **.**

—¿Te irás de nuevo? —pregunta estúpida, pues sabe perfectamente que ambos se irán.

La Ciudad se encuentra en caos, un nuevo Príncipe del crimen desea reclamar la corona, de modo que es él, quien ostentará el manto de Batman, mientras Tim, seguirá tomando el de Robin

Bruce ha hecho arreglos legales para que su protegido pueda desposarse con quien quiera. Timothy no tiene prisa por una boda, sobretodo porque al igual que Dick, no tiene intención de gestar una cría. Sus cuerpos están diseñados para lograr preñarse, lo que no quiere decir que los hombres mueran de ganas por ver sus vientres hinchados y deformados.

El que fuera el primer Robin despide a su amante en la cama que ambos comparten, afuera la nieve cae, la ciudad vuelve a teñirse de blanco.

Un año más ha pasado, mismo en el que Damian, estuvo a punto de ser forzado.

No hay forma de mantenerlo a salvo, a menos que lo encierren en un calabozo. El hombre que logró traspasar sus defensas fue el que creyó, su único amigo.

Un joven de cabellos anaranjados que rompió sus ropas y también sus labios, Colín susurró palabras de amor a él, le prometió lo eterno, de la cuna a la tumba y Damian intentó ceder, embotado por el dolor de su celo.

La piel ardiente, las prendas cayendo, el sudor corriendo. Si cierra los ojos, el menor de los Wayne aún puede sentir la suavidad de sus dedos sobre la piel y la textura de su lengua, chupando todo de él, más cuando intentó penetrarlo, un aguijonazo de dolor lo paralizó.

No era Wilkes quien debía poseerlo. Suyos no eran los besos, la marca de sus dientes, el aroma. Nada, pertenecía a él. Quiso apartarse pero era demasiado tarde, la locura ya se había instalado en él, el deseo y la decisión de hacerlo suyo, eran mayores a toda promesa que hubiera dedicado previamente. Lo lastimó para que dejara de moverse, usando su condición de Alfa, la misma que transformaba su cuerpo de niño en adulto y amenazó con romperle las piernas, además de los brazos, como no lo dejara tomarlo.

Damian forcejeó, puede que su padre no lo dejara andar por la libre, pero en ningún momento dejó de entrenarlo, su cuerpo era delgado, pues aquella era su constitución pero se equivocaban todos los que lo tenían por muñeco de trapo, le soltó un golpe en la entrepierna, al que siguió uno en la boca del estómago, Wilkes bramó enloquecido, ambos pelearon desnudos en la pobre habitación que rentaron para tal designio.

Al terminar, la alcoba fue destrozada y la policía fue llamada, Bruce se enteró por los medios, antes que por su hijo o el Detective Bullock, en las noticias era encabezado de primera plana, la nota de que Damian Wayne, estuvo a punto de perder su virtud en la sucia cama de un hotel.

— _Si quer_ í _as hacerlo pod_ í _as haber informado._ — _reclam_ ó _Drake, cuando fueron por_ é _l a la estaci_ ó _n de polic_ í _a._

—¿ _Para qu_ é _?_ — _respondi_ ó _hastiado._

— _Para darte una lista de hoteles, o clases de educaci_ ó _n sexual como m_ í _nimo._ — _respondi_ ó _Conner, quien de los dos, era el que se llevaba un poco mejor con_ é _l._

—¿ _Es en serio? Todos ustedes follan en cualquier habitaci_ ó _n de la casa. Honestamente es repulsivo y para ser sincero, yo ni siquiera sab_ í _a que_ í _bamos a terminar_ … _as_ í _._

— _De acuerdo,_ — _ultim_ ó _Kent._ —¿ _Te lastim_ ó _?_ ¿ _Quieres ir al m_ é _dico? Est_ á _s sumamente p_ á _lido y esa marca del cuello, no se ve nada bien._

— _Siempre la ha tenido._ — _respondi_ ó _Tim, pues no le gustaba la forma en que su novio, ve_ í _a a su hermano._

—¿ _Siempre?_

— _Si, siempre._ — _aclar_ ó _Damian._ — _Ahora qu_ í _tense del camino, creo que voy a vomitar hasta perder el sentido._

—¿¡ _Qu_ é _!?_ — _Damian se dobl_ ó _en el primer dep_ ó _sito de basura que encontraron y se qued_ ó _ah_ í _, hasta que se desmay_ ó _. Los m_ é _dicos dijeron que era una reacci_ ó _n natural de su cuerpo, al ser reclamado por un Alfa y abandonado._

—¿ _Significa que cada mes, le pasa esto?_ — _inquiri_ ó _Drake aterrorizado a la pobre enfermera que los atendi_ ó _._

— _Es posible, si fue reclamado desde muy joven, los s_ í _ntomas se muestran ahora que es un adulto. Su cuerpo necesita "aliviarse" ese Alfa tiene que estar a su lado, cualquier otro, s_ ó _lo le provocar_ á _repulsi_ ó _n._

— _Estoy maldito_ …— _espet_ ó _Damian que reci_ é _n regresaba del pa_ í _s de los sue_ ñ _os._

— _Nada de eso,_ — _concili_ ó _Conner._ — _S_ ó _lo jodido, muy pero muy jodido._

 **...**

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó su padre al joven que aún no lo superaba en altura, pero que era mucho más decidido y osado de lo que había sido él a su edad.

—Si sabes que quiero esto, ¿cierto? Estoy harto de desmayarme cada que tengo un celo, de que las mujeres y hombres se tiren a mis pies cada que tú me obligas a ir a un evento social, de no poder revolcarme con quien quiera sin sentir el impulso de querer vomitar los intestinos primero.

—Damian…

—¡¿Qué?! Tú prometiste que no habría más que temer y ¿sabes que temo? que esta tortura sea la que me lleve a la tumba. Quiero lo que tú y ellos tienen, una pareja y no sólo para aliviarme, sino para escucharme.

Dick y tú tienen eso, los escucho hablar por horas, después de cada follada, lo mismo con Drake, aunque opino que Conner, es demasiado para él. —Su padre lo mira como el adulto que ahora sabe que es, todos esos años en soledad, al fin están pasando factura, necesita un amante y es su deber, no sólo como Alfa, sino como su padre, ayudarlo.

—De acuerdo, sube al avión. Ya te alcanzo. —Damian asiente, aunque no sin antes protestar.

—¿No se han frotado lo suficiente?

—Cállate, enano. —reclama Tim, enfundado en las ropas de Robin, Damian le hace una señal con el dedo de en medio, el aludido responde con otra igual y una sonrisa socarrona en la cara. Dick obliga a Bruce a prometer que estarán bien.

Los asesinos no tienen por qué saber que su heredero, el proscrito, está de regreso.

.

El viaje transcurre en silencio, a medida que se aproximan, Damian siente un estremecimiento en el cuerpo entero, sobre la boca del estómago para ser más precisos, intenta mantener la calma, guardar las apariencias, pero la tez pálida lo delata. Bruce no sabe lo que le pasa, odia no saber qué es lo que le pasa. ¿ _Por qu_ é _su sangre y cuerpo son diferentes?_ Cualquier otro Omega, habría roto el vínculo con ese Alfa hacía años, más que nada porque ese beso, sólo fue un débil contacto. Como explicó John, el temor de dañarlo lo frenó. ¿ _Entonces, por qu_ é _?_ ¿ _Por qu_ é _no liberarlo?_

—Las montañas…—comenta Damian, más para él que para su padre mientras mira por la ventana. Hay oscuridad en esa mirada, la misma perdición que ha visto por cinco años en él.

Siempre que mira la nieve caer, cada que la mansión se tiñe de blanco, la oscuridad lo embarga y ni él o sus hermanos han acabado de entender el por qué.

Su hijo comienza a hablar con voz calma, explica que esas montañas, fueron las que lo vieron crecer, las escala desde que tenía tres, era lo que se esperaba que hiciera, aunque justo ahora cree, que lo que esperaban, era que muriera frío, hambre o sed.

—No soy fácil de matar, padre. Y no soy un chico normal, eso lo sé desde siempre. Antes de convertirme en _esto._ Yo nunca me enfermé, si abrían heridas superficiales en mi carne, las mismas desaparecían para la mañana siguiente, a veces creí que a Thalía le excitaba dañarme. "Un lienzo blanco, incorruptible, recuerdo que así me llamó".

—Lo siento.

—Yo no, tenía razón. Soy incorruptible, sigo virgen como esa bendita nieve.

—Damian…—Bruce no sabe qué hacer o decir, deja el avión en piloto automático, su hijo ha vuelto a pasar de él.

—Lo sueño…

—¿Qué?

—Nunca se lo dije a nadie, porque no sabía cómo es que iban tomarlo. A ese Alfa, lo he visto en mis sueños cada maldita noche de celo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Al principio creí que eran los vestigios de la agresión, luego comencé a recordar detalles. Su perfume, la forma de sus manos, el color de su piel y sus ojos, últimamente hasta creo evocar el sonido de su voz.

—¿Te dijo algo? —Damian asiente, lo curioso con esos recuerdos, es que no le dijo nada cruel o lascivo. No hablo de querer enterrarse en su piel hasta romperle los huesos, de lo bien que olía o lo diferente que era. Lo único que le pidió, fue que no muriera.

—Es un instinto natural para algunos de nosotros, procurar la supervivencia de los Omegas.

—¿Algunos a parte de ti? —Bruce asiente, aunque de manera formal no se le ocurren más Alfas, fuera de los pertenecientes a la Liga de la Justicia.

—Como sea, creo que podré reconocerlo.

—¿Y que harás?

—Romperle el alma a golpes por hacerme esto…—su hijo sonríe, convencido de que ese desenlace será un hecho. Él cree que a pesar de tener diecisiete años, aún es un niño. Cuando lo vea y se reconozcan, si es verdad que ese Alfa lo reclamó como suyo, habrá una pelea, pero una donde él, no podrá entrometerse.

Se convertirán en instinto, deseo, carne, sudor y fuego.

Él definitivamente, no debería estar aquí.

Aparcan el vehículo, cerca del lugar donde lo rescató. De aquella cabaña ya no queda mucho, los escombros se han cubierto de nieve y en los alrededores, a parte de una estremecedora calma no hay nada.

Damian comienza a andar como si hubieran sucedido días y no años de aquella afrenta, regresa sobre sus pasos a los lugares dónde aún hay testimonio de que su historia fue verdadera. Las garras de los lobos que se grabaron en la madera de los árboles siguen ahí, los que se fracturaron, apenas si tienen jóvenes retoños, el bosque sigue adelante, ellos también.

Por lo profundo comienzan a escucharse pasos, el que nunca fuera asesino percibe aromas, su padre lo hace también pero como Alfa y guerrero que es, ha decidido convertirse en sombra y permanecer detrás de él. Los lobos aúllan al reconocer a su presa, su hijo una vez más sonríe.

Tres enormes bestias de pelaje blanco, negro y gris están frente a ellos, Bruce pasa saliva, coloca una mano sobre los batarangs de su armadura, pero contrario de toda cordura, Damian se arrodilla en la nieve y acaricia el pelaje de los lobos.

—Son amigos, —comenta a él, y después aclara a ellos.

—Él, es mi padre. —el más grande de los lobos deja la mano que le es ofrecida y se acerca a Batman, olisquea a distancia prudente, poco después aúlla. Damian cree que le han dado el visto bueno a su padre, él está feliz, por primera vez, desde que salió de ahí se siente entre iguales.

—¿Así que conociste una buena hembra y tuviste familia? —el lobo negro asiente con el hocico. Bruce cae en la cuenta, de que el lobo blanco es hembra, y el gris, una joven cría.

—Felicidades, jamás te agradecí por salvarme, así que toma esto. —Damian saca de la parte interna de su abrigo un montón de tiras de carne seca, las disemina por el frente, los lobos dan rápida cuenta de ella.

—Ahora dime, dónde lo encuentro. —el lobo mira a su hijo, luego a la camada, estos se apartan, Damian extrae un segundo objeto de su indumentaria.

—¿Cómo…?—protesta su padre, el menor se encoge de hombros.

—Lo saqué de la basura. Soy un ser melancólico o propenso al drama, lo que fuera que dijeran tus hijos para calificarme, ya lo olvidé. —lo que extiende a la bestia es un pedazo de tela, la capa en que lo envolvió él, al sacarlo de ahí.

El lobo corre, ellos lo siguen de cerca, entre más avanzan, más se adentran en territorio Asesino, Damian siente que la sangre se hiela en el interior de sus venas y la fortaleza inicial lo abandona.

Los asesinos encontraron a su Alfa y lo tienen preso.

—No…—su hijo se arrodilla en la nieve y llora, él pierde la calma, el lobo negro aúlla. Damian conforta a la bestia de la misma manera que en casa parece entenderse con Titus, le hace saber que todo estará bien. Agradece el servicio, con una tira más de carne seca y el lobo se va, mientras ellos se quedan.

—No puedes estar…—comienza a explicar él, de manera conciliadora, pero la oscuridad en Damian lo acalla.

—Claro que estoy seguro, tú puedes sentir a Grayson a metros de distancia, nunca pude explicarlo o entenderlo, hasta ahora. Mi cuerpo tiembla, tengo el estómago revuelto y la necesidad imperiosa de…

—Si está ahí adentro, entraremos de la forma correcta.

—¿Cuál se supone que es esa? ¿Me llevarás como tu prisionero de guerra?

—Me presentaré como lo que soy, tu padre. No diré que estás aquí, tan solo exigiré una audiencia con Thalía y R'as, mientras tú…

—Lo encontraré.

—Debes sacarlo de aquí, antes de…

—No soy un animal en celo padre, en este momento, aún no.

—Espero que sigas así, nos reuniremos en el avión en cuatro horas exactamente, el comunicador en tu oído se activa por detrás del lóbulo, sé discreto cuando lo uses y únicamente si estás en problemas y necesitas que yo escuche. —Batman aclara este punto, ya que no quiere ser testigo ausente, de lo que sea que suceda, entre el Alfa y su hijo. Si activa el comunicador, el canal estará abierto, hasta que lo vuelva a cerrar.

—Entendido.

—¿Llevas armas?

—Entraremos a una fortaleza repleta de armas, Batman.

—Ten cuidado.

—¿Les dirás que estoy vivo?

—R'as no es estúpido, su base está aislada del mundo pero él no, ya debió haberte visto en las noticias.

—¿Y no trató de contactarme? —Bruce cree ver algo de melancolía en la mirada de su hijo, después de todo, él lo ha tenido por cinco años, la Orden lo tuvo doce.

—No —el chico asiente y tras colocarse una capucha negra que oculta su rostro, espera instrucciones para iniciar la misión.

.

El interior es frío, escasamente trabajado pues la fortaleza data del inicio de los tiempos, las paredes son de piedra, la iluminación proviene de antorchas, los pasillos huelen a gasolina, aceite y pólvora. Damian se adentra por lugares secretos que recuerda de sus años en cautiverio, la espada que esgrime la arrancó de una placa en la pared que hace unos minutos se dejó por atrás, no teme de encontrar soldados, a dónde se dirige, ni las ánimas se presentan.

En los calabozos privados de R'as, los enemigos directos de su abuelo, los que en algún momento comprometieron la seguridad de su familia son los que se encuentran y si está en lo cierto, su Alfa debe estar pudriéndose ahí. Entre más desciende el olor a humedad se hace presente, la presión del aire se hace más densa, sus pies resbalan pues la piedra se vuelve lisa, anda con mayor cautela, deseando haber hurtado una antorcha junto con la espada, las cadenas de su pasado con él se arrastran, en este lugar fue castigado, encarcelado por el simple hecho, de ser quien es.

La voz de su madre es un eco mortuorio que flagela su alma, ella lo llamó monstruo, engendro, equivocación y se arrepintió de haberlo _creado_ , mientras lastimaba su carne con una fusta que dejó marcas tan profundas que hoy día aún porta. Tensa los músculos de su cuerpo, reprime un juramento y es que él, ha llegado por fin al pabellón de las celdas, todas se muestran vacías, escalofriantes en su longevidad y austeridad, el joven sigue de largo, al fondo las sombras se ven más corpóreas, hay una figura enfundada de rojo y negro que es la que finalmente lo llama.

—¿Se te perdió algo, heredero? —Damian se queda estoico, no necesita un rostro, una identidad como tal, pues el sonido de su voz es otra cosa que por cinco años ha protagonizado sus pesadillas y alucinaciones. La boca se seca, las lágrimas se anegan.

Su padre juró que este individuo estaba muerto, pero aparentemente, mintió.

Slade sonríe, esto no es visible debajo de su máscara pero aún así, levanta sus espadas gemelas y ofrece con ellas una reverencia a él. En los años pasados se ha convertido en el consorte de Thalía y guarda principal de la fortaleza de R'as al Ghul, lleva poco más de cuatrocientos días, esperando esta pelea.

—¿Cómo…? —es lo único que se le ocurre preguntar al joven, detrás del enemigo jurado, se levanta una celda que fue al misma que en su momento, él ocupó, divisa las cadenas, los eslabones que llegan hasta alcanzar las muñecas de un hombre cuyo rostro aún no desvela. Slade reconoce la vacilación, inhala el temor que emerge en él y antes de que pueda hacer nada más, ataca…

.

Bruce es sorprendido por una corte de hombres murciélago, reto sencillo para él, pero se complica a medida que percibe el olor de _su sangre._

Damian está en peligro, él lo sabe, pero por más que intenta, no puede ayudarle. Estos enemigos son numerosos, mejorados por alguna hechicería de las que Thalía es bastante diestra y para confirmar este hecho, la gitana aparece enfundada en un traje de combate negro, totalmente adherido a su exquisita figura…

.

La danza se repite, las espadas chocan, la sangre corre, el arma que arrebatara de los muros de piedra se rompe, tiene que barrerse por el piso, esquivar una nueva estocada y luchar con su adversario por la posesión de otra, se la quita usando las palmas desnudas, su enemigo sisea, él brama de dolor, pero no baja la guardia, en el interior de la celda, el cuerpo doliente reacciona.

Años de vejaciones han convertido su mente en una putada, no es más hombre, guerrero, ni siquiera cazador, él es sólo instinto. Un pobre Alfa que acaba de regresar del purgatorio para descubrir que está ardiendo en las flamas del infierno, encuentra su aroma, el del guerrero que danza con una espada, cual si fuera una garza, admira la figura delgada y atlética, los cabellos cortos, la piel morena, suelta un gemido que comienza desde lo más bajo y termina en lo alto, expele su aroma, ese que hace que por algunos segundos la batalla de la que es testigo se detenga.

El espadachín que le atrae se congela, a él le gusta que lo haga, el otro hombre es un viejo adversario, un puñetero alfa, que ha pasado día tras día, noche tras noche, golpeando su carne y tirando de sus cadenas hasta que la inconsciencia lo aclama.

No han sido años perdidos, su cuerpo se mantiene en forma, a fuerza de voluntad y de la sed de este hombre, ávido de guerra y de un contrincante que le ofrezca cara, sonríe con satisfacción al recordar que suya es la herida que le marcó de por vida, le arrancó un ojo, años atrás aunque el mérito no es enteramente suyo, cuando lo apresó, ese órgano ya estaba bastante maltrecho.

—Ah, ¿Con que has despertado, no es cierto? Espero que estés hambriento, te traje un bocado que si mal no recuerdo, tiene tu nombre grabado.

Damian teme, inhala todo de él y su mente se nubla, su cuerpo escose, el hombre en la celda es un Alfa.

 _Su Alfa,_ se debate contra cadenas, y él tiene un instinto de conservación que grita _aparta_ , más es superado por otro que dice, _venganza_. Slade se divierte con la escena, equilibra la espada en el interior de sus manos.

No hay nada más satisfactorio que ver a dos almas buscarse por años hasta encontrarse.

—Dime si es él. —ordena el guerrero al cautivo y ataca de nuevo, el filo de su hoja corta el viento, atraviesa la piel del joven que brama de dolor y se dobla dramáticamente hacia el frente, observa su cuerpo caer, percibe la sangre salir, sus instintos se ponen alerta, ese aroma es el que por tantas noches lo mantuvo alerta.

—Omega…—es lo primero que exclama, la voz le sale gruesa y deforme a consecuencia de no haberla usado en los últimos años, el chico en el piso tiembla, él tira de sus cadenas, tensa los músculos.

Las horas en cautiverio, no son nada, el guerrero entre ellos no es nada. Ese es su omega, su dulce y tierna presa, el pequeño manojo de porquería y sangre que rescató hace muchos ayeres y para no variar, una vez más se debate entre la locura y la tumba.

—¿Lo es, no es cierto? —Deathstroke toma al chico con una fuerza que supera el promedio, tira de sus cabellos, Damian parece haber perdido del todo, la capacidad de conservar la dignidad, mira al Alfa que está sucio y herido, más no encuentra un alma fragmentada ni un cuerpo repulsivo, encuentra pasión e instinto, sus labios se abren, de ellos sale un gemido, virginal, patético y lascivo.

Vuelve a ser el niño en la nieve, el que todo lo que deseaba, era encontrar un hombre que lo marcara.

Las cadenas suenan como una advertencia, el sonido se expande a medida que Slade coloca el filo de su espada contra la piel de su cuello, sobre la marca del beso, ese que le dio cinco años atrás y que le permitió probar su sal, acariciar su carne, beber su sangre. El alfa que habita en él, tira una vez más de las cadenas que lo apresan, la carne se abre, su sangre emana, el Omega se concentra en él, lo mira a los ojos, hay fuego y promesa en esos ojos turquesa.

—Te prometí que pagarías por mi ojo. —el Alfa en la celda se tensa, el Omega sonríe, no con sus labios, esos están secos y rotos, rígidos en una mueca de absoluto desprecio, la espada hace salir su sangre, imposible ahora, la tarea de no pensar en su madre, en cada cumpleaños, cada puñetero ritual por convertirlo en el líder, que ahora sabe que jamás será.

La sonrisa está en sus ojos que no se han separado de aquel, su espíritu indomable clama venganza, más no para el que lo marcó, sino para aquel que los atormentó a los dos.

Slade ejerce mayor poderío al agarre de sus manos, el río de sangre aumenta, sus humores se elevan, el del Alfa y el Omega, luchando por ser uno, por superar la situación y rebasar la distancia que los separa.

Damian solo precisa de dos segundos para hacerlo, un movimiento que le aprendió al amante de su padre, Nightwing es un guerrero formidable, eso hay que aplaudirlo, cuando no están follando como animales en celo, se complementan de manera perfecta en el campo abierto. Su cuerpo es atlético, de atrayente musculatura y sus movimientos por lo general, están cargados de armonía y elegancia, este que va a imitar consiste en dejar caer el cuerpo hacia abajo como si estuvieras vencido, tu oponente bajará la guardia, te dejará caer y no presionará más el arma contra tu piel, es tu momento de sacar ventaja, en distancias cortas, lo más conveniente es usar armas blancas, un cuchillo de hoja delgada pero de metal asesino, lo entierra en el vientre de Slade, hasta que el metal desaparece y la sangre impregna sus dedos.

El guerrero es más fuerte que él, pero no menos mortal que él, grita, brama de locura y arremete contra su figura, Damian soporta el dolor, doblado como está, una rodilla al aire, la otra en el suelo, el puñal sale y entra una segunda vez en la carne enemiga, no se separa de su captor, la mano izquierda, la misma que en la nieve le estrujó cuando era apenas un niño se aferra a su cuerpo fornido.

Deathstroke siente un estremecimiento como pocas veces a sentido recorriendo su ser, no tiene que ver con todas las vidas que en su larga experiencia ha ultimado ó con todas las tiernas presas entre Omegas y Betas que desvirgó, no.

Esto tiene que ver con una experiencia cercana a la muerte, con los momentos en que divisó la línea, pero por algún designio ya fuera bendito o maligno, la libró.

En esta ocasión, sabe que no lo hará. El pequeño asesino se aferra a él como si lo amara, su rostro está pegado a su pecho, lo siente más no lo ve, desde su posición, solo contempla los cabellos negros y aspira su aroma, ese que es tan diferente al de los demás, sabe que morirá y por lo tanto no le importa soltar una salvajada más.

—Defecto…—Damian sisea, enfurece por el calificativo que marcó su destino, el puñal entra en la presa una ultima vez con furia y dolor de por medio, hay lágrimas bañando su rostro el Alfa en la celda no pasa por alto este hecho.

Deathstroke comienza a gritar en un ultimo atisbo de vida. Dice saber lo que es, dónde fue creado, cómo fue concebido, no hay nada normal en su alumbramiento, él es un jodido experimento.

Al terminar la función, el asesino que observa, no es ni joven, ni niño, tampoco es moreno o de cabellos negros, toda su osamenta está impregnada de sangre, rojo es el color de su estampa y de aquel otro su fragancia, se deja caer junto al cuerpo de su asesino, lo llama así porque ha soltado la respuesta a todo aquello que jamás se explicó.

Su Omega llora, el lamento que escapa de sus labios inflama su rabia, las cadenas ceden a un impacto más de sus manos, la mazmorra es vieja, tanto como el mismo R'as al Ghul y abrir la celda no representa un problema dado que desde siempre estuvo abierta.

El Alfa se aproxima a él todo lo alto e imponente que es, su aroma que busca ser tranquilizador, pero que en su defecto, habla del hambre que tiene de él, Damian lo siente contra la piel, una gruesa brisa como las áridas tormentas en el desierto, se abraza a sí mismo, no porque le tema, él conoce la diferencia entre la nobleza y una bestia.

Como con los lobos, sabe que está a salvo con él, su mente trabaja a marchas forzadas, son demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas verdades, demasiado dolor, le pide que se detenga cuando su _due_ ñ _o_ ya está, prácticamente encima de él. El Alfa lo hace, lo mira decidido, frágil, más no indefenso, el chico coloca un dedo detrás del oído diestro, abre sus labios, esos de los que ya desea conocer su sabor y expele una sola palabra.

—Mentiste… —al otro lado de la línea su padre vacila, está en el punto medio de una decena de guerreros caídos, la mujer que nunca fue de su vida, también se encuentra vencida, Thalía cayó, luego de enseñarle a él, el lugar donde lo _cre_ ó.

Un laboratorio secreto, eso es lo que se levanta al fondo de la fortaleza de R'as al Ghul. Un lugar dónde se intentó crear al soldado perfecto, un Alfa de elite, superior a cualquiera jamás concebido y habría resultado en un éxito de no ser por la sangre maldita de los Al Ghul.

Bruce respinga, la respiración agitada producto de la reciente revelación y los músculos tensos al no saber de lo que le habla el menor, la voz de su hijo parece distinta, ya no está cargada de emoción o sentimiento alguno, suena rota y vacía.

—Ese hombre en la nieve, juraste que estaba muerto.

—Damian…—el Omega no quiere escuchar más, pero su orgullo demanda una resolución.

—No eres mejor que ella, ¿sabes? Thalía juró que me amaba, dijo que yo era especial. Tu prometiste que no habría nada a que temer, pero ambos mintieron.

—Puedo…—él interrumpe a su padre, la voz cargada de furia, las palabras se cortan más no le importa, su voz se quiebra, sus ojos lloran, el Alfa ha permanecido de pie, sin decir una sola palabra pero aprendiendo todo de él.

—¡No! Si me hubieras dicho la verdad, esta escena se había suscitado como mínimo cuatro años atrás, me habrías ahorrado todo este dolor…

—Por favor, déjame…

—He terminado contigo, no volveremos a vernos, Bruce. —la señal se corta, Batman cree que debería correr detrás de él pero conoce su carácter, sabe que no miente. Le ha herido en lo más profundo de su corazón y si lo fuerza, esa herida sólo se abrirá más.

En los calabozos, el joven bañado de sangre desprende el comunicador en su oído lo destroza en el interior de su puño y después lo mira a él, toda la arrogancia y seguridad previas, el fuego que irradió durante la pelea, desaparecen cuando su mirada se funde en él.

–Puedes tenerme, si juras que vas a apartarme de él. No quiero volver a verlo, ni estar con nadie, que no seas tú. —El Alfa se toma eso a reto personal, asiente con el rostro, más no promete nada. No cometerá el mismo error que su padre, sabe que esto no es más que una rabieta, está herido, confundido y perdido.

Llegará el día en que necesite, tener a los suyos de vuelta en su mundo.

Lo mira de la cabeza a los pies, desprende su aroma, recobrando el fragor inicial, la necesidad imperiosa de reclamar, lo que alguna vez pudo ser suyo, el joven lo entiende, se muestra en plenitud a él, las ropas asesinas pegadas a su estilizada figura, el Alfa lo envuelve en un abrazo que no es otra cosa más que un primer intento por tomarlo.

Sus manos se cierran por encima de sus cabellos, su cuerpo se pega a él, la diferencia de estaturas es basta, él mide cerca de un metro con ochenta, su Omega estará sobre el metro sesenta, su perfume lo abraza, arranca de sus labios sonidos lastimeros y jadeos como susurros, cuando ya ha inhalado todo de él, lo levanta con fuerza, las manos colocadas a la altura de su torso, cual si fuera un niño lo alza hasta tenerlo a su altura.

Divisa los ojos verdes, las pupilas dilatadas, inhala un poco más de su aliento, ese que le dice que es como el viento de invierno, luego encuentra sus labios, rotos, hinchados y tentadores pero pasa de ellos para dedicar su atención al cuello.

La espada de Slade Wilson ha deformado el amago de beso que imprimió en él, la sangre de su Omega se ha secado, ya no es otra cosa más que una costra sobre la piel, él gime con hambre demostrando lo que es, el niño entre sus formas sisea, temeroso, dilatado y expuesto. Él lo muerde sin vacilar, lo siente derretirse contra su piel, debe colocarlo contra la pared, para no permitirle caer, saborea su sangre como elixir sagrado, como el más fermentado de los vinos, él bebe, más no a celeridad pues su niño es exigente y por demás mimado.

—Aquí no, —demanda a él y luego ofrece. —Tómame dónde y como quieras pero no aquí.

—Eres un pequeño engreído.

—Que no te confunda mi apariencia, acabo de salvarte el trasero.

—Golpe de suerte, ¿Has tenido a otros?

—Como si tú, me hubieras dejado esa opción. —sus alientos jadean, sus cuerpos sudan, sus ojos se devoran sin pudor y con atrevimiento. El Alfa sonríe, Damian debe admitir que el sujeto es apuesto, exageradamente fornido y alto, de ojos azules y piel blanca, pero no es eso lo que más le atrae sino un estúpido mechón de cabello blanco sobre la frente amplia.

—¿Qué se supone que eres, un viejo zorro? —pregunta con saña, aunque de manera personal, la idea le agrada.

—¿Y tú un pequeñito cachorro? —Damian lo muerde ahora, de manera torpe y sobre los labios, se pega a él, permitiéndole sentir todo el calor que despierta en él, cuando separa sus labios, llevándose un jadeo de su Alfa, vuelve a repetir que lo saque de ahí, al cazador no se le ocurre ningún lugar a donde pueda llevarlo, en cinco años, las montañas que conoció ya deben ser totalmente diferentes. El chico sonríe encantador y taimado, le dice que vuelvan a la cabaña dónde lo marcó. Conoce a su abuelo, las propiedades de R'as al Ghul, siempre tienen un escondrijo por lo bajo.

Encuentran un sótano, que desde la perspectiva de los dos más bien parece calabozo, la humedad se les mete en la piel y el olor a tierra fértil y hojas secas les saca una ligera arcada, podrían encender una hoguera en este lugar, en medio de la nada, bajo el invierno eterno, pero para lo que tienen en mente, tanto cazador como presa, no es necesario ningún otro fuego.

Los ojos de Damian resplandecen en la oscuridad, los del cazador son un par de piedras preciosas, se le antojan como de hielo, impersonales, filosos, asesinos, sin lugar a duda lo son, pero lejos de intimidar, le halagan.

No pierde detalle de él, a medida que se desprende de su escasa indumentaria, en las mazmorras de R'as, iba vestido con nada más que un pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca. Su cuerpo está marcado por multitud de cicatrices, el joven quiere tocar, lamer y besar, cada una de esas marcas, cuando lo tiene desnudo ante él, irradiando más de ese aroma que le enloquece y embriaga, siente que se va a morir, las arcadas de su celo comienzan, el pulso se acelera, su aliento jadea, los ojos se nublan.

La danza que vaticino Batman comienza, por cada paso que da el Alfa hacia el frente el Omega da uno hacia atrás, se persiguen en silencio, al más alto le gusta verse en los ojos esmeralda de él, son oscuros e inverosímiles, también seductores y con una promesa que le incita y agrada, sigue enfundado en las ropas de asesino, su padre jamás lo dejó participar en su guerra personal.

Él era un secreto a voces, un tesoro escondido, quizás abominación y hasta prohibido.

Pensar en su destino hace que se distraiga del juego, queda acorralado entre la pared de piedra y su Alfa, inhala todo de él, ahora sabe que la esencia que se le escapaba en él, era sexo.

Su Alfa es un semental en toda la norma y él se siente pequeño, se sabe corrupto. No es más que un pobre insulto, su cuerpo tiembla, el cazador lo tranquiliza usando su aliento.

—No pienses en eso…—Damian asiente, más baja la mirada y cierra los ojos. Una parte de su mente, demanda obtener todo de él pero la otra cree, que alguien inferior como él, _un defecto_. No lo podrá satisfacer.

—¿Vas a deshacerte de mi? —pregunta mirándolo a los ojos, el temor está presente, también el auto desprecio, el Alfa piensa las palabras antes de responder.

—¿Por qué desecharte, si llevo todos estos años llamándote? —extiende un brazo hacia él, roza su barbilla, levanta su rostro. Damian jadea, su cuerpo y el deseo traicionándolo de nuevo. Su tacto es cálido al contacto, él se pregunta si será igual de gentil y cálido en todos lados. —Sentí tu celo, la vigésima noche de cada mes, soñé tu cuerpo mientras ibas creciendo, aún pareces un niño, pero eso se debe mas bien a la magia que anima tu cuerpo.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Mi captor era un gran conversador, lo habría asesinado y te habría recuperado antes pero como todo cobarde, me torturaba y cansaba primero, las cadenas que viste, se abrían cuando apenas si podía sostenerme a mi mismo.

Me habló de ti, al igual que una mujer morena, esa dijo que era tu madre, singular calificativo para una hembra que aseguró que habrías de volver para aparearte conmigo. Entonces te matarían porque tu sangre y tu cuerpo están malditos.

Damian se queda sin labia, el Alfa vuelve a observarlo, recuerda cuando lo sintió por primera vez.

É _l estaba cazando a la cima de la monta_ ñ _a, escuch_ ó _el aullar de los lobos, advirti_ ó _la persecuci_ ó _n de que fue objeto, vio a esos asesinos lanzar sus flechas y lanzas contra un pobre ni_ ñ _o, m_ á _s cuando quiso marcharse, lo escuch_ ó _..._

—Yo no creo en maldiciones. —se apresuró a asegurar, envolviéndolo con su aroma, encerrándolo con su cuerpo, instándolo a levantar los brazos, a fin de poder desnudarlo. —Pero creo en el destino, y yo estaba ahí cuando tú me llamaste…

—¿Qué? —pregunta el niño, embotado por su aroma, lo mira a los ojos, el hielo inicial se ha derretido, no hay más hombre asesino ante él, sólo un cazador que está a nada de inflamar su pasión.

Le ayuda a desprenderse del resto de su indumentaria, las botas de combate caen al igual que el pantalón y la prenda interior. Damian hace esfuerzos por mantenerse cuerdo, evoca las montañas, la nieve, el viento helado cortando la piel, más ya no la anhela como en las ocasiones en que el invierno se cernió sobre Ciudad Gótica o cuando Kara lo abordo en la fiesta de presentación o Wilkes le hizo una felación, no.

Él por fin se encuentra en casa con el hombre que cuando lo llamó, lo encontró.

 _Recuerda la necesidad de ser protegido, de vincularse a alguien del que sea protegido, su cuerpo cayendo en la nieve y el momento exacto en que mir_ ó _al cielo. Las ramas de los_ á _rboles se interpusieron en su campo visual, por eso no pudo ver al cazador que estaba algunos metros por arriba de_ é _l, escuchando su llanto, inhalando su aroma y percibiendo su temor._

Ellos se besan de nuevo, sin delicadeza y con vehemencia, el cazador vuelve a morder su cuello y el omega se entrega a él, entre sollozos y estremecimiento.

—¿No deberías dármelo ahora? —pregunta cuando el alfa ha terminado de imprimir su marca en él.

—¿Darte qué, exactamente? —cuestiona con una sonrisa ladina en la cara, disfrutando de la imagen que ofrece, totalmente dilatado y entregado a él.

—Todo lo que quieras, pero específicamente, me refiero a tu nombre, el mío es Damian, por cierto, Hijo del Demonio.

—Heredero de los Al Ghul

—Proscrito.

—Y ahora, mío. —el alfa lo levanta de nuevo, apoyando las manos sobre sus glúteos, besa sus labios, explora su piel, le arranca suspiros, hasta que se agota el aliento.

—¿Es delito conocer el nombre de mi salvador?

—Es delito que intentaras entregar a otros lo que es mío. —responde atravesándolo con la mirada, volviendo a empotrarlo contra la pared y trabajando la entrada que para su sorpresa, se encuentra húmeda, cálida, suave y dilatada.

El pequeño se hace el occiso, enredando las piernas al rededor de su cuerpo y aferrándose a sus cabellos. Claro que intentó entregarse a otros, detener su tormento, el delirio donde era un cuerpo, sin identidad, ni rostro el que lo tomaba.

—No lo entiendo…—cuestiona ahora que el otro, devora con la mirada hasta el mas ínfimo centímetro de su piel.

—¿El por qué eres tan bello, mi dulce proscrito?

—El por qué estamos vinculados, si antes de hoy…yo nunca…correspondí. —el omega jadea expectante, el alfa invierte la posición de su cuerpo, lo pone de cara a la piedra y vuelve a apoyarlo sobre sus pies desnudos.

Damian se inclina involuntariamente hacia el frente, separa las piernas, levanta las caderas, le ofrece una exquisita vista de su cuerpo guerrero, el miembro erecto, la piel lampiña, su entrada virgen, lubricada, únicamente para él. Su alfa lo rodea de a poco, una mano a cada lado de la cadera, él suelta un jadeo, apoya la cabeza contra la pared de piedra, la siente fría al contacto, contraste interesante en comparación con el ardor de su cuerpo, el Alfa se monta en él, lo siente, entrando en él y su cuerpo tiembla, la respiración vacila, él es consciente de todas sus fantasías, de toda la información hasta ahora adquirida. De todas las veces que descubrió a su padre haciéndole el amor a Grayson y quiere eso, de la misma manera o si se puede, un poco más cruel.

El alfa se pega si es posible un poco más a su piel, maldita la diferencia de estaturas, él quiere sentir su aliento soplando al oído, diciendo obscenidades, narrando la forma y brutalidad con que se lo hará.

Una fantasía infantil, estúpida en toda la norma pero de momento, tiene que conformarse con sentir su pulso, su abrumadora fuerza y también su olor. Suelta un jadeo que no pertenece más a un niño, se escucha y siente a sí mismo convertirse en algo que no es, expele su aroma de omega, el mismo se funde con el de su dueño, ambos se entregan al otro, adquiriendo un ritmo que parece enfermo. Siguen así por segundos que parecen horas, el dolor explota, la sensación lo agobia, más no atormenta, las piernas tiemblan, sus ojos lloran, sus manos están enredadas en las del otro, la derecha contra la pared por la parte alta de su cuerpo, la izquierda está masturbando su sexo.

Siente su longitud y grosor, la textura grumosa, el calor y dureza a medida que su dueño le lleva de lo obsceno a lo excelso, necesita un nombre, por todo lo sagrado, maldito y divino, él necesita darle un nombre pero el muy cretino no va a decirlo, hasta que lo tenga exhausto, lánguido y lleno de él.

Aquello no tardará demasiado en pasar, Damian siente que le odia y que le ama, que podría consumarlo y a la vez matarlo, que dolería repetir esto, pero aniquilaría no volverlo a tener.

Cuando eyacula entre sus dedos, suelta otro audible jadeo, cree que va a desmayarse, en las noches de celo sin consuelo, regularmente es eso lo que sucede, se lleva al extremo y después se desmaya, los músculos dolosos, el cuerpo sucio, en esta ocasión, es el otro quien lo amaga, lo insta a mirarlo a los ojos, los de su alfa ya no son azules, ni transparentes como el cielo, ahora son oscuros, como la profundidad del mar y la tormenta, lo siente correrse dentro de él, la sensación lo asusta y a la vez lo embarga, por los segundos que dura, no ha dejado de mirarlo a él, con ensoñación y provocación.

"Es suyo" maldita, jodida y absolutamente suyo, cuando sale de él, sus labios protestan, su cuerpo una vez más tambalea, el otro lo carga, lo envuelve en su abrazo y anda junto con él hasta volver a tenderlo en el piso.

Siente su aroma, fuerte, espeso, no es más a pólvora y sexo, huele a algo más a algo que se le escapa y lo hace porque es un perfume, que ahora los define a los dos.

Su padre ya no podrá encontrarlo, ningún otro alfa podrá hacerlo. Todo aquel que se le acerque de ahora en adelante sabrá que él está vinculado y que pertenece a…

—Jason

—¿Qué?

—Mi nombre es Jason Todd, Hijo del bosque, heredero de la Capucha Roja.

—Dueño del Defecto.

—Preferiría llamarte, Demonio.

—¿Y como debería llamarte yo? ¿Mi amado, amante, el que me salvó?

—¿Lo has entendido ahora?

—¿El por qué todos en mi casa follaban como cerdos? si, me queda bastante claro ahora.

—El por qué estamos vinculados.

—Debe ser porque pareces un Dios del sexo, sacado de alguna antigua religión.

—¿No vas a pensar en otra cosa por los próximos dos o tres días, cierto?

—¿Quién habla de días? cuando tenemos meses, años...

—Tú me marcaste a mi. —Anuncia volviendo a envolverlo con su cuerpo, su demonio jadea, suspira y separa las piernas, le muestra su sexo erecto, grueso y palpitante.

—¿Cómo se supone que hiciera eso, si lo único que tenía seguro esa maldita noche es que me iba a morir ahí?

—Tu le prometiste tu cuerpo, tu delicioso aroma, tu exquisita sustancia a aquel del que fueras protegido.

—Y me besaste...

—Te marqué, para cerrar el trato.

—Entonces, hazlo de nuevo.

—Tenemos que aclarar, quien de los dos es el que manda.

—Tú eres un cazador, yo desciendo de la raza pura.

—Yo soy el Dios del sexo...

Ni como refutar eso.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**—.o.O.o.—**

 **3.- Familia.**

.

Sus alientos se funden, las manos se enlazan, las miradas se encuentran, más en la de Bruce, desde hacía tres años, hay algo que falta.

No han vuelto saber de su hijo. Desde aquel día en que regresó cabizbajo, no volvió a pronunciar su nombre, sólo dijo que hallaron al alfa, que este lo reclamó y Damian lo abandonó.

No habló de la traición, de la promesa rota, pues su orgullo es más poderoso que eso y aunque intentaron seguir con sus vidas, Dick es consiente de que hay un vacío que nunca logrará llenar, Bruce le hace el amor como siempre, satisface su celo y procura mantenerlo a su lado, más su mirada es dolorosa y esquiva, él quisiera poder darle otro hijo, pero aún no se siente listo, además de que Bruce Wayne, jamás dejaría que otro niño, opacara al primero.

Se buscan de nuevo en silencio, las sonrisas falsas, el vacío creciendo, Dick cree que en cualquier momento ya no será capaz de fingir más, romperá en llanto, porque no puede ayudarlo, pero entonces Alfred llama con suavidad a la puerta, se aclara la garganta, haciéndoles saber que no va a abrirla, sólo desea dejar un mensaje.

—La frecuencia de radio perteneciente a la "Baf-familia" se encuentra activa, me permito recordarles que los jóvenes Drake y Kent están en Metrópolis, la noticia de su fiesta de compromiso se ha vuelto viral por lo que no han tenido tiempo de ponerse las "capas" de modo que el único que queda viable para usar esa línea es el jovencito…—antes de que termine esa frase, Bruce ya ha saltado de la cama, envuelto su cuerpo en la bata de noche y abierto la puerta para pasar de Alfred y dirigirse a la cueva, Dick no ha tenido oportunidad de protestar esta vez, está igual de ávido de conocimiento, como lo está él, le siguen de cerca, el mayordomo a su vez ha sido testigo de la tristeza y oscuridad de su amo, a medio camino de las escaleras el Gran Danés ladra, Titus ha extrañado al menor, si a caso un poco más que ellos.

Una vez en posición, Bruce acepta la señal de radio, la voz que le responde, no pertenece a su hijo y todas las pesadillas, todos los horrores, todos los enemigos jurados desfilan ante él, mientras habla.

— _Si quieren volver a verlo, tiene que ser hoy, en dos horas exactamente o no me har_ é _responsable de las consecuencias de sus actos. Estas son las coordenadas, s_ ó _lo la familia cercana est_ á _invitada, los que saben que le mentiste a tu hijo, Bruce._

La señal se corta, él siente la sangre helada, no tiene que contactar con Clark, Timothy es demasiado listo, detecto la señal a su vez, y escuchó el mensaje desde la torre de comunicaciones de Luthor Corp, compromiso o no, fiestas de manteles largos o no, El príncipe engreído es primero.

—Lex…—susurra Clark al omega y padre de su hijo.

—¿Me dejarás morir con la prensa? ¿Con una fiesta de compromiso, sin nuestro único hijo y su novio?

—Sé que amas a la prensa y que encontrarás la manera de salir de esta.

—¿Es una invitación para que cree un diminuto caos que llame la atención de los medios?

—Sólo no destruyas la iglesia, ni el salón de fiestas o nada que esté remotamente ligado a nosotros.

—Adiós, Galería de Arte Moderno…—Lex sonríe a suficiencia, Clark le lanza una clara advertencia que quiere decir, que si se pasa de la raya, su próximo encuentro será entre barrotes y con esposas de por medio. El fuego entre ellos es diferente, arde con la pasión de la afrenta, la eterna pelea por controlar el poder y someter al otro.

Se besan sin tocarse, únicamente con la mirada, Lex le ofrece una inclinación de rostro a él y una sonrisa cálida a Conner, jamás serán una familia funcional, jamás lo dirán abiertamente al público, pero seguirán siendo el uno del otro, hasta que uno de los dos, enloquezca al otro.

.

El lugar de las coordenadas pertenece a una zona que parece desierta, una helada montaña, nutrida de árboles y fauna salvaje, el jet de Batman desciende en el único claro que aparece a la vista, los héroes enfundados en sus capas largas y apretadas botas se exponen así a la nada, inhalan los humores de invierno, Clark y Conner se sienten extrañamente en su elemento, Alfred protesta de manera interna, su elegante abrigo no está hecho para esto, en contraposición Titus olisquea, ladra nerviosamente hasta que Bruce se acerca a él y lo tranquiliza con su caricia, Nightwing estudia el terreno, Robin sube a la copa de un árbol.

En el fondo se ve una cabaña, la localiza pues el humo de la chimenea la delata, dos minutos después comienzan a andar.

Los instintos alerta, el silencio acechando.

Batman no quiso que los Kent usaran su velocidad o capacidad especial para estudiar la cabaña, el mensaje no decía nada de que su hijo se encontrara preso, tan solo indicaba que si querían volver a verlo deberían estar...

Titus se pone a la defensiva, comienza a correr y su ladrido es acallado por la voz de un viejo _conocido._

—Tranquilo...—el cazador usa su aroma para tranquilizar a la mascota y recordarle a Batman su identidad y presencia, el Caballero de la Noche llama a su perro y mira al contrario como si en cualquier momento lo pudiera asesinar.

—No los hice venir para convertirme en su presa, ¿saben? —aclara el muchacho con una ligera burla en la voz. Batman tensa los músculos, Superman se pone a la par de él demandando saber, exactamente de qué se trata esto.

El cazador asiente, saca un tabaco de la cajetilla y tras ofrecerle a ellos y ser rechazado, enciende su pitillo y da una profunda calada, se devana los sesos para encontrar las palabras correctas, honestamente jamás espero que acudieran.

—Él no sabe que los llamé y cuando lo sepa probablemente me hará, todo lo que ustedes imaginan, solo que diez veces peor.

Ha estado en apuros, sumamente delicado y enfermo. En los meses pasados, ¡que va! días, casi creí que lo perdía...—a medida que habla, el Alfa comienza a andar, los conduce a su casa y todos sienten que las rodillas se les doblan y los pies se hunden de más en la nieve.

El Damian que recuerdan siempre ha estado enfermo debido a su celo. Cuando no se desmayaba de repente, su nariz sangraba o su cuerpo rechazaba el alimento, Alfred solía prepararle sopas calientes, Dick acariciar su frente con una compresa de agua fría, Tim le conseguía las más exóticas lecturas en ediciones especiales y algunas hasta hurtadas con ayuda de Conn de bibliotecas al otro lado del mundo, Bruce por su parte, le consiguió las lecciones privadas, instructores de violín, literatura, pintura, lo que sea que pudiera hacer cuando no conseguía la fortaleza física para salir de la casa.

Se reprende a si mismo de manera interna, todos estos meses de ansiedad, de profundo vacío, no se debían a la separación entre él y su hijo, sino al hecho de que Damian, _estaba muriendo._

—Fue peor que la primera vez, —continúa el anfitrión con su monólogo. —Porque entonces no éramos _nada,_ pero justo ahora puedo afirmar con las manos en el fuego, que si algo le pasa, yo me iré con él...

—¿Espera amigo, qué...? —interrumpe Conner, pues el resto, está demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos. El cazador pasa de él, aunque agradece el gesto del superchico de poner una mano conciliadora en su hombro.

—Será mejor que lo vean. Tengan cuidado a partir de este punto, hemos tenido visitas poco deseadas y coloqué algunas trampas.

Los justicieros asienten, pisando exactamente donde el mas alto lo hace. Su aroma es distinto, su complexión y temperamento también, Batman no pasa por alto que hay una alianza de plata en el dedo corazón de su mano izquierda.

Luego de recorrer un extenso tramo, la puerta principal de la cabaña se abre, el espacio es amplio, mucho más de lo que aparentaba, modestamente amueblado aunque exquisitamente decorado. Un toque oriental, minimalista y elegante, paredes blancas adornadas con armas ceremoniales, jarrones de flores, cuadros de paisajes, muebles de madera lisa y además de eso, marcos de fotografías, donde aparecen _ellos_.

Batman y compañía observan recortes de periódicos y revistas donde aparecen ellos, en condecoraciones, galerías, cenas de gala, ya sea en compañía de quienes aman o de las féminas que constituyen su coartada. Tim se queda largo rato mirando la fotografía de su compromiso, dio mucho de que hablar en los medios y círculos sociales, dado que son la primer pareja gay en anunciar su matrimonio.

—No lo entiendo…—comenta por fin, sintiéndose sumamente turbado, la casa podrá parecer tradicional, pero el televisor de pantalla plana tiene conexión satelital, el teléfono parece de ultima tecnología y además de eso hay una red inalámbrica que sus equipos de héroes detectaron de manera inmediata. Contactarlos sería cosa de un parpadeo, encender la tableta electrónica, abrir el correo. —…¿Por qué no…?

—Citando sus propias palabras —responde el cazador. _—"Él me condenó por cinco años a vivir un tormento, ahora yo le devolveré el favor"_

—¿Cómo? —inquiere Dick, que parece igual de turbado, aunque no tanto por la sofisticada tecnología sino porque Damian decidió enmarcar el recorte de la Boda _falsa_ de su padre y Selina Kyle.

—¿Qué? —pregunta luego de ver la mirada perdida de cada uno de ellos.—¿Ninguno de ustedes lo sabe? Creí que había sido sumamente específico…

—Y alarmista. —interrumpe Bruce con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

—Hmp, ¿Para qué me molesto? Si de tal palo tal…

—Vaya al grano, Señor…

 ** _—Todd…_** —la voz de su hijo se escucha por lo alto, el aludido se paraliza, suelta un juramento y después los mira a ellos.

—Creí que estaría inconsciente por lo menos otros veinte minutos.

—¿Tan mal está? —interrumpe el mayordomo. —Déjeme echarle un vistazo, estos huesos podrán parecer viejos pero he suturado heridas de considerable calibre en apenas un parpadeo.

—Nada de eso, más bien diría que todo lo contrario… —una sonrisa se escapa a sus labios, ninguno atina a entender de qué se trata todo esto, pero antes de que puedan preguntar, la voz del menor inunda el espacio.

 ** _—Sube ya, o te juro por Dios que te echaré a la intemperie junto con ellos._**

—De acuerdo, tomen asiento, la casa es suya y escuchen lo que escuchen…no suban. —el pelinegro desaparece por la parte alta de las escaleras, a medio andar es confrontado por un gato, el peludo de color negro, patas y pecho blanco desciende con mucho mayor elegancia que su amo hasta encararlos a todos de manera frívola y pretensiosa.

—Ja, si no se aparece Damian al menos tuvimos una bienvenida de su clon. —comenta Conner alegremente, mientras el gato lo barre con una asesina mirada, sus ojos verdes son tan intensos y su gesto tan maligno que el joven Kent termina por escudarse tras la espalda de su novio.

—¿Es en serio? —se queja Tim, aunque poco después de ver al minino que ha decidido llevar su pelaje a la parte alta de una mesa y colocarse en una posición idéntica a la de Alfred Pennyworth se calla.

—Está po…—comienza a anunciar Conn, pero su padre lo calla.

—Silencio.

—¿Puedes oírlos? —pregunta Bruce, aunque la cuestión es estúpida, claro que puede oírlos.

—Están discutiendo…

—¿Por qué?

—El estado de salud de Damian.

.

—¡¿Qué hacen todos esos estúpidos aquí?!

—Quería que te dieran los Santos Oleos y los llamé hace una semana. ¡¿Qué demonios crees que hacen aquí, Damian?!

—¡Me traicionaste!

—¡No me dejaste opción!

—¡Teníamos un acuerdo!

—¡Que no se te olvide quien de los dos soltó la primer mentira! —Jason se queda a distancia prudente del otro, Damian le ha dado la espalda, los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, al parecer, es un ademán de familia.

—De acuerdo, ¿Qué les dijiste? —cuestiona ahora que ha contado hasta diez y percibido el aroma conciliador de su Alfa, lo maldice de manera interna, siempre hace lo mismo, usar su esencia, su preciosa osamenta, su exquisita labia, por no hablar de la savia, para hacer que se distraiga.

—Que estás enfermo… —responde, aprovechando la vacilación de su _esposo_. Damian levanta la vista, se niega a acortar la distancia en torno a sus cuerpos pero dibuja una sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Enfermo? ¿Y les dijiste que eres tú, el que me provocó esto?

—Lo habría hecho, pero no nos diste tiempo.

—Tendrás mucho de eso, cuando salgas de aquí junto con ellos. —el menor vuelve darle la espalda, desprendiendo su aroma Omega, Jason aspira a suficiencia, lo recorre con la mirada de la cabeza a los pies. Lo peor de su _enfermedad_ no es que sea tan indefenso como un pollito, sino el hecho mismo, de que no puede acercarse a él por temor a dañarlo.

—¿Cómo, sigues aquí? Creí que eras listo, vete con ellos.

—Damian, no voy…

—¡Ayer mismo querías salir al bosque a cavar a nuestras tumbas! —ese grito se escuchó con facilidad en la parte de abajo. Clark tuvo que sostener en su sitio a Batman, y lo mismo podría decirse que tuvo que hacer Conner con Drake.

—Y hoy llegó esto. —responde el moreno a la vez que señala un documento médico. Damian hace caso omiso de esto. "Fuera de riesgo" no es una señal verdaderamente buena, sólo significa que el tumor crecerá y seguirá alimentándose de su carne y su sangre hasta que él, Damián Wayne, desaparezca.

Suelta un suspiro, quisiera hacerse el duro, realmente desearía poder hacerlo, pero en su estado, intimida más el puñetero felino de abajo.

Le hace una inclinación con el rostro, coloca la cortina de cabello por la parte frontal de su cuello. Una invitación para que él lo abrace y marque su hombro. Jason lo hace, por la parte de abajo, Batman repasa todas las técnicas asesinas que conoce.

Superman les ha dicho lo mismo que el _secuestrador_ de su hijo, que lo mejor es que lo vean por si mismos. Esperar no es, no ha sido, ni será jamás su cualidad más encomiable, pero aún así rechina los dientes y aguarda.

Por la parte alta de la casa, en la habitación que desde hacía dos años comparten el alfa acaricia el vientre de su omega, éste sisea en respuesta, maldice su estado, pero después de un rato se prenda de él y lo besa.

Extrañaba sus labios, hacía tanto que no probaba sus labios.

—Honestamente, me hacía mucha ilusión verte sudado y sucio con una pala entre las manos, pero ya que no moriremos, no me explicó por qué has tenido la necesidad de traerlos.

—Porque necesitas protección.

—¿De qué exactamente? —Damian ha olvidado el enojo, su cuerpo de joven adulto sigue igual de delgado pero mucho más alto, ahora puede morder sus hombros, su cuello, sentir su aliento encima del propio, respirar junto a él, mientras se exploran y toman.

—R'as al Ghul…—esa única palabra hace que el menor tiemble. Un frío helado le recorre la espina, las piernas amenazan con hacerlo caer, pero su amado es fuerte, lo sostiene con firmeza y poco después exclama.

—Encontré una estrella ninja el otro día en el patio.

—No puedes… —comienza a explicar él, pero es un intento vano, sabe perfectamente que Todd, no jugaría con eso.

—Lo que no podía era ponerte en mayor riesgo.

—¿Quieres decir que tú…? —Jason asiente. Estaba dispuesto a dejarse y dejarlos morir, si el resultado de ese examen volvía a ser positivo. Ninguno de los dos, soportaría repetirlo. Demasiado dolor, demasiada sangre, demasiada desesperación.

—Los traje, porque mi deber ahora, es ponerlos a salvo.

—La Orden no puede…—su Omega parece decidido a permanecer en negación, pero poco después evoca las palabras de su padre _"La fortaleza de R'as puede que esté aislada del mundo, pero él no" —¿Entonces siempre supo dónde buscarlo? ¿Siempre los estuvo observando? ¿Siempre estuvo aguardando a que él…?_

—Debemos irnos.

—No…—su pequeño se dobla por la parte media y termina sentado a la orilla de la cama. Una parte de su mente se niega a involucrarlos a todos. La orden de los asesinos, sólo trae desolación y muerte, no pude arrastrarlos a ellos. No cuando por fin Tim y Conn…—Nosotros solos estaremos bien. —concluye mientras se abraza a sí mismo.

Su mirada se ha oscurecido, la misma expresión que advirtió en su rostro el día que rechazó a su padre. Y aunque lo entiende y le ama, su devoción y cuidado, ya no pertenece únicamente a él.

—De acuerdo, supongamos que bajo y los despacho. La Orden aparece de noche, peleo contra el gran hombre, mientras tú te encierras aquí arriba con el gato, Alfred podrá encargarse de uno, pero mientras nuestro pobre guardián es desollado vivo, tu amorosa madre aparecerá por detrás, te tomará de las ropas, no, mejor de los cabellos, te arrastrara un rato hasta tener el puñetero filo de su espada contra tu piel, gritará que te tiene preso, yo bajaré la guardia y mi cabeza será cortada…

—Qué dramático.

—No he terminado, te convertirás en su esclavo. Regresarás a esa puñetera celda por los siguientes seis meses hasta que tu cuerpo…

—Ya entendí.

—Entonces quita esa cara de mujer golpeada, o tu padre me hará pedazos.

—Date más mérito, apuesto a que puedes tirarle uno o dos dientes…

—¿Antes o después de que su novio y todos los demás me ataquen?

—En el proceso, supongo…—ellos se besan de nuevo, Damian está vestido con una larga túnica verde, su facciones, debido a su estado se ven mucho más finas y delicadas, se ha dejado crecer el cabello a la altura de los hombros, lo lleva suelto y un poco enmarañado, ambos comienzan a salir de la alcoba pero en el momento exacto en que escucha sus voces y advierte sus presencias el menor de los Wayne se arrepiente.

—Ya decidí que prefiero las mazmorras.

—Esa no es una opción justo ahora o bajas por las buenas o me tomo la libertad de cargarte y llevarte ahí por la fuerza.

—No te…—Jason hace ademán de querer levantarlo, el pequeño se libra de su agarre, aunque no resulta airoso en la labor de ocultarse del resto.

—¡Maldición contigo, Jay!

—Maldito, desde que estoy contigo. —responde el otro con una esplendorosa sonrisa en la cara.

Por la planta baja, todos observan su silueta, la espalda amplia y la cintura breve, la posición defensiva, los pies descalzos. Titus ladra alegre al reconocer a su amo, el gato sisea en señal de advertencia. Conner intercambia una esperanzadora mirada con Tim, éste no entiende de que demonios va la cara idiota, hasta que Damian se gira y los deja contemplar su figura completa.

—¡Demonios! —escupe Tim como el primero, Dick aparentemente necesita una silla donde recargarse, no la encuentra, así que se apoya contra su hermano, Conner saca su teléfono móvil, Alfred está ocupado con un pañuelo blanco, agradeciendo a todos los Santos, por permitirle vivir hasta este momento. Clark es partidario de otorgarles un poco de intimidad pero le preocupa el estoicismo del Caballero Nocturno.

—Dejen de verme así condenados huérfanos, bastardos y asociados.

—¡Hey! —se quejo Conner. —Cualquiera diría que antes de insultar deberías saludar.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que podamos hacer esto... —el superchico corrió a su lado y lo estrechó en un fuerte abrazo. No perdió la oportunidad, ya que estaba en eso, de sobar su abultado vientre.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que…? —amenazo Jason, pues como Alfa, tenía por prioridad absoluta, proteger a los suyos.

—¡Papá! —Clark voló a donde se encontraban ellos, se colocó entre su hijo y el Alfa y después explicó.

—Es una costumbre de Kriptón, sobar el vientre de las mujeres embarazadas, para darle fortuna y fortaleza al producto.

—¡Yo no soy una…! —comenzó a quejarse Damian, pero por la devoción con que los Kent lo veían, estaba claro que para ellos, eso es lo que era.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Superman, el Alfa asintió, el Omega en estado, se ruborizó.

—Es pequeño, ¿Cuántos meses tiene?

—Tres…—respondieron a una sola voz.

—¿Y hace cuanto que viste esa estrella ninja? —preguntó seriamente, llamando la atención de Batman.

—Dos meses de la primera, una semana de la segunda, y tres días de la ultima.

—Pusiste las trampas.

—No podía simplemente sacarlo de aquí…la primera vez…

—Ellos no tienen que saber eso. —interrumpió Damian.

—¿Por qué no? —inquirió su padre.

—¡Porque casi me muero! —escupió aireado. —La primera vez que lo hicimos me preñé de inmediato, éramos reos recién liberados del cautiverio y lo que en un principio parecía paraíso, se convirtió en un aterrador infierno. Soy un defecto, ¿recuerdas? Ella me diseñó en su laboratorio, de modo que prácticamente es una abominación que yo…

—¡Basta! —interrumpió Jason. —¡No eres un defecto! No te moriste entonces y no morirás ahora, la única diferencia está, en que _nuestro hijo_ tampoco se irá…—Damian asiente con el rostro enrojecido e impregnado de llanto, dejándose envolver por su abrazo, el otro lo besa en los cabellos y comenta. —Tu cuerpo ya no lo está rechazando, esa pesadilla, no se volverá a repetir…

—¿Lo prometes?

—Te aseguro que nacerá y cuando lo haga, sabes que la Liga de asesinos lo querrá.

—Pues nunca van a tenerlo. —se entrometió Dick en la discusión. —Ningún descendiente de las sombras, se acercará a su hijo.

—¿Así de fácil? —cuestiona Damian, acostumbrado como siempre, a desconfiar de cualquiera que no sea su amante.

—Si, así de fácil…—asegura Tim, con la misma sonrisa socarrona que le dedicó años atrás. —Vendrán a casa, volveremos a ser familia.

—Tú nunca fuiste…

—¡No rompas el momento, enano!

—¡Ya soy mas alto que tú!

—¡Mentira! Siempre serás el enano, enano.

—¿Hay algo para el viaje que debería empacar? ¿Las espadas ceremoniales? ¿Los cuadros? —Pennyworth se acerca a uno especialmente hermoso, describe las mismas montañas pero en la época del año que los campos no están cubiertos de nieve, se arroba de manera inmediata y poco más al descubrir el nombre del autor. —Hmp, al menos ese fue dinero bien invertido en su educación, joven Damian.

—Déjalo todo como está Al, cuando las cosas se calmen, volveremos aquí…—sus palabras no suenan cargadas de malicia o con alguna otra intención. Simplemente es el hecho, de que ese es su hogar.

El mismo que construyeron entre los dos y les ilusiona la idea, de ver a su _tumor_ correr y crecer, ahí.

.

.

 **—.o.O.o.—**

Él corre, sus pies se hunden en la nieve y por más que levanta la voz, ni su amado o sus hermanos y padre pueden escucharlo, las sombras se ciernen en torno a su cuerpo y no existe lugar, escondrijo o guarida que pueda ocultarlo.

Son los asesinos de la Orden, han violado los controles de seguridad de la mansión y ahora corren indómitos a ambos lados de su figura.

Seis meses han pasado, su niño está listo, su cuerpo preparado y los esbirros de su madre, deben estar ahí para llevárselo, su respiración se agita, su cuerpo se cansa, el vaho sale de sus labios y sus extremidades se niegan a moverse más, siente un calor preocupante corriendo desde la parte media hasta alcanzar el largo de sus piernas, él baja la vista y ve un río de sangre a los pies.

La impresión lo deja sin defensas, su cuerpo cae, se encuentra a lo lejos con la osamenta de su amado, quien previamente fue derrotado, sus ojos están abiertos, los labios en un rictus de indescriptible dolor. Si va a morirse, quiere que por lo menos suceda a su lado.

Comienza a arrastrarse, la persecución de que es objeto se detiene, está sangrante y herido, si no lo sacan pronto, su _tumor_ morirá, pero sabe bien que no es eso lo que pasará.

Los cuerpos de Drake y Conn, también se encuentran por el piso, al primero le atravesaron el pecho con una espada, al segundo hubo que dispararle una bala de Kriptonita en el punto medio de los ojos y también corazón. De su padre no supo nada, el ataque inició en la cueva, ellos estaban ahí, Batman y Nightwing decidiendo estrategias o quizá dándose amor contra uno de los paneles de control.

Él cree que están muertos, su madre ha tenido tres años y medio para preparar su estrategia, los mismos que tuvo él, para conocer el amor. Para sentirse en comunión con ese que de todos, es el único que jamás faltó a su juramento de protección.

Para cuando lo alcanza, la sangre que brota de él, ha teñido la nieve de carmesí en su totalidad, ya no siente las piernas, ni le preocupa, no sentir nada más. Thalía aparece, ataviada de negro, camina como una Reina hasta postrarse ante él, las manos y el rostro manchados de sangre, porta la espada que fue de su padre, ahora ella es la nueva R'as al Ghul.

Los detalles de su nombramiento no los conoce, aunque tampoco le importa, ella le suelta una letanía, él quisiera cerrar los ojos pero el entumecimiento de su cuerpo es tal, que todo lo que puede hacer es temblar, ella le rompe las ropas con el filo de su espada, las arrebata de su carne y él apenas si protesta, el siguiente movimiento es como si rebanara una hogaza de pan, el metal se hunde, la sangre sale y la carne se abre, se concentra en el cielo, una vez más suelta una plegara al cielo, más no es su voz la que se eleva, sino el llanto de un niño.

—¡Eres mío!

—¡No, madre!¡No lo hagas por favor, no!

—Serás mi comandante, tú dirigirás mis ejércitos. ¡Juntos dominaremos el mundo!

—¡NO! ¡Suéltalo, suéltalo!

—¡Damian!

El omega despierta bañado en sudor, estas pesadillas han sido materia constante por el ultimo mes de embarazo. Siempre es lo mismo, como si de un ave de mal agüero se tratara, él sabe que su hijo le será arrebatado y no quiere salir, no quiere comer, ni hablar, tan solo quiere tenderse ahí, entre sábanas con su amado.

—¿Dónde está Jay? —pregunta pues es su padre quien lo ha despertado.

—Abajo, necesitaba comer y respirar aire fresco. Lleva semanas enteras…

Damian asiente, hace un torpe esfuerzo por tenerse de espaldas a la cabecera, está en el noveno mes de gestación, su cesárea ha sido programada para dentro de dos semanas, técnicamente debería estar en el hospital pero las pesadillas de que es objeto, orillaron al patriarca a preparar una sala de partos en el interior de su casa.

La Doctora se aloja en la alcoba de al lado, de hecho, ella fue la primera en escuchar de su altercado.

—¿Estás bien? —su hijo asiente, las facciones que luce ahora, son deterioradas y cansadas, el rostro ojeroso, los pómulos afilados, pero a pesar de todo eso, sigue siendo hermoso.

Tras sus primeros días de regreso a la mansión, Conner tuvo la genial idea de acorralarlo en la biblioteca y besar sus labios, mala idea que lo hiciera, no solo porque eso postergó de más su boda, sino porque Jason Todd, demostró a todos, lo sumamente asesino que podía ser.

Si no lo ultimó fue por petición del propio Damian, el Kriptoniano solo dijo, que desde la primera vez que lo vio había tenido el deseo de besarlo. Un príncipe de cuento encantado, demasiado hermoso, afligido y prohibido, encerrado en su torre del castillo y custodiado por un dragón que para todo efecto debía ser su padre. Verlo crecer, no hizo amainar su interés en él, saberlo con Kara o inclusive con Wilkes, del que sobra decir, nadie había vuelto a saber, sólo afianzó el hecho de que por siempre sería una fruta prohibida.

No porque no amara a su consorte, claro que viviría y mataría por Timothy, pero Damian, era como un pecado, una travesura, la representación física y espiritual de todo lo que estaba prohibido y él tenía que probarlo.

—¿Puedes, ayudarme a salir? —Damian se ha desecho de las sábanas, lleva un camisón de una sola pieza color blanco, su abultado vientre es algo que para todos sigue resultando extraño, más no desagradable. Su padre lo ayuda a bajar de la cama, sobre el camisón le ciñe una bata pero él la rechaza.

—Mira mis piernas, padre. —Bruce obedece, las encuentra húmedas, el camisón pegándose en algunos tramos a sus formas.

—Por Dios…

—Si aparece Thalía, el que debe salvarse es él

—Damian, tu madre no…—su hijo interrumpe, le clava una mirada que desde hacía años no había vuelto a ver en él. La de su primer visión de él y teme que sus sueños, no sean otra cosa más que una maldita premonición.

—¿Vas a jurar o prometer la seguridad de mi hijo en vano?

—No…

—Bien, porque si algo le pasa, esta vez no te perdonaré…—encuentran a Alfred en el pasillo, Bruce le dice que ya es hora y lo siguiente que pasa es una procesión de héroes que pueden plantarle cara a Doomsday pero no a una obstetra y su equipo de enfermeras, Alfred y Jason entran en la sala de parto junto con él, Batman ha apostado al resto de sus hijos en un punto estratégico de la morada por si su paranoia está bien justificada.

Superman y Wonderwoman supervisan los cielos, Lex ha sugerido usar el rayo fulminante de su satélite criminal para borrar de la fas de la tierra la isla y todos los asesinos con ella, pero sin importar lo malvada o loca que esta sea, Thalía al Ghul sigue siendo su madre, y Batman el guerrero que no mata.

Las horas pasan, el sol se oculta, las sombras nocturnas se añejan.

Diana recuerda noches así en Temiscira, cuando daban la bienvenida a una nueva guerrera, en este caso será guerrero, pero como sea, ella tiene regalos de los Dioses para ellos, Clark nunca ha presenciado algo como esto, las memorias que su padre dejó para él, no incluían lecciones de este tipo y Kara todo lo que sabe o cree saber sobre la procreación, es que ellos tienen derecho de poseer y controlar a quienes quieran por el simple hecho de ser mas poderosos que ellos.

En el interior de la mansión, el silencio es roto por el llanto de un niño, fue su abuelo quien lo recibió, Alfred Pennyworth realizó la incisión a indicación de la doctora y extrajo el producto con sus manos firmes y expertas. Damian se quedó sin aliento, estaba sumamente pálido y exhausto aún así, pudo ver ese manojo de piel y sangre en el momento exacto que salió de su cuerpo.

Jason se quedó junto a él, mirándolo únicamente a él, Alfred procedió a limpiar y atender al niño, la doctora y enfermeras a limpiar y cerrar la hendidura.

—¿Sabes lo mucho que te amo en este momento? —preguntó a su pequeño, cuyos ojos de jade estaban a nada de cerrarse.

—Seguramente con la misma intensidad, con que yo te odio…

—¿Acabas de darme un hijo y hablas de odio?

—Me hiciste perder mi figura, mi valor como guerrero, nadar entre las leguas del cielo y el infierno, por ese pequeñito que con toda seguridad, tendrá más de tu atención que yo, por el resto de nuestros días.

—¿Celas a tu hijo?

—Celo a cualquiera que pueda apartarte de mi.

—¿Y entonces por eso el felino y tú, son enemigos acérrimos?

—Cállate y bésame…—Damian gime en el interior de su boca, lo más terrible de estos meses, no han sido las pesadillas, las partes hinchadas o los antojos exóticos a las tantas de la madrugada, sino el hecho de que no ha podido volver a revolcarse con él.

—¿Si sabes que debería haber un aprendizaje de todo esto? —pregunta el alfa cuando se separa de su omega. Pennyworth ya tiene al bebé enredado en una manta y colocado entre sus brazos.

—Claro…—susurra Damian a su oído. —la próxima vez que no haya preservativos, yo te montaré a ti.

.

Clark comienza a toser por el otro lado de la puerta, la noticia del alumbramiento ya se ha corrido y todos dejaron la seguridad de la mansión a cargo de la tecnología de Wayne Industries y Luthor Corp. Conner a la vez se ha enrojecido, a ninguno le queda duda de que los Kriptonianos escucharon algo que no debió ser escuchado, Tim se muestra enfadado, en los últimos meses, le ha costado trabajo no ceder a la insistencia de su _prometido_ de volverlo a tener en su cama, pero todo eso se acaba, en el momento mismo que la puerta es abierta y el orgulloso padre sale custodiado por el mayordomo y con el niño en brazos.

—¡Es precioso! —grita Diana secundada por Dick a una sola voz, ambos se enfrentan en duelo de miradas por decidir quien cargará primero al niño, Jason les ahorra el espectáculo, colocándolo en brazos del patriarca.

—Cuidado con la cabeza amo Bruce

—Sé como cargar a un niño, Alfred.

—Claro que no, lo que sabes es convertirlos en guerreros, Bruce. —Clark se burla de manera inmediata, intercambia una mirada con su hijo, hace mucho, pero mucho de la ultima vez que sostuvo un niño.

—¿Ya decidieron un nombre? —pregunta Dick, embelesado por la imagen de Bruce acunando a su nieto.

—Damian quiere llamarlo Jacob "El que domina a Dios"

—¿Y eso lo sugiere porque tú eres su Dios? —inquiere Conner con cierta malicia en la voz. Jason tiene que reprimir un juramento y esconder la cara, porque efectivamente, eso fue lo que dijo.

—Bienvenido a la familia, Jacob Todd Wayne. —pronuncia Batman, poco antes de pasarle al menor a los brazos de su amante.

* * *

 ** _—Violette Moore—_**


End file.
